Yugioh GX - New World
by Chronyx
Summary: Three young boys who enjoy dueling are sent into the World of Yugioh GX. Can they overcome the opponents that will come their way and what will change as a result of these three? [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, community. I want to write about Yugioh GX because I liked the setting with the academy and fusion is my favorite summoning method. Since I am a total amateur, I really appreciated every advice (or criticism). And now let´s begin with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, its characters or any of its related materials. I only own my OCs that appear in this fanfiction.**

 **Chapter 1: The World of Dueling**

"Get ready, the second semi-finals of our tournament is about to start! The black horse Mark Stein came out of nowhere and made his way straight to the semi-finals of our Tournament and facing him is our all too well-known number 1 duelist Free Crown," the announcer announced.

"This is gone be epic," Mark said extending his hand towards Free.

"It's epic when you win. Let's get this over with," Free replied with a bored expression.

"Are you okay? There is no need to be such a bummer, dueling is always fun whenever you win or lose," Mark stated as his opinion which Free replied with a sigh.

"Alright time to get this show on the road!" the announcer exclaimed.

"I'm going to win this," Mark said.

"He actually thinks he can win this," one of the eliminated duelists said.

"Yeah, Free never loses. He didn't even lose once since he first appeared," another one replied.

"You gone stand there all day? Let's get this over with already," Free said seemingly.

"Oh, you don't know what you're in for!" Mark exclaimed.

"…/Go time!" Free/Mark

Free: 4000 LP

Mark: 4000 LP

"…Draw. I activate the Spell Dragon Shrine which allows me to send 1 Dragon-Type monster from my Deck to the GY. The Monster I send to the GY is my Blue-Eyes White Dragon and since he is a Normal Monster I can send another Dragon to the GY. I choose another Blue-Eye. Next, I activate the Spell Trade-In by discarding my Level 8 Blue-Eyes from my hand I get to draw to more cards. I end my turn with three reverse cards," Free said.

"My turn! Draw! First up is my Field Spell Fusion Gate which allows us both to do Fusion Summons without Polymerization, but the monsters get banished. So, it's Fusion-Time I fuse my Elemental HERO Ice Edge and Lady Heat in order to summon one of my hottest Heroes Elemental HERO Nova Master (Fire/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100) in Attack Position. Next, I summon Elemental HERO Flash (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1600/LV:) in Attack Position. Time to show you what Heroes can do! First, my Flash will attack you directly!" Mark exclaimed

Free: 4000 – 1100 = 2900 LP

"Next up my Nova Master will burn another 2600 of your LP away!"

Free: 2900 – 2600 = 300 LP

"Oh my, what's that our champion is back into a corner!" the announcer exclaimed shocked.

"You know I expected more from you, being the champion and all," Mark stated.

"I could have stopped your turn any time, but I didn't saw a reason to do so," Free replied tilting his head slightly left.

"What? Stop playing around. If I beat you my next turn you can only blame yourself," Mark said as he played a card face-down ending his turn.

"Sorry to say it but you won't have a next turn," Free said.

"What? You can't be serious!" Mark exclaimed.

"Oh, I am serious, but I better just show you. Draw. First, I activate one of my Traps it's called Call of the Haunted to revive the first of my monster. Come spread your wings Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Light/Dragon/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8). Next, I activate Monster Reborn to revive my second Blue-Eyes, but this is still not enough I also revive my third Blue-Eyes with Silver's Cry," Free finished his combo.

"There they are Free's Blue-Eyes White Dragons! It seems like the tables have turned but Free has little LP left! Who will win this?" the announcer shouted into his micro.

"Let's end this. Mx first Blue-Eyes will attack your Nova Master which will deal 400 Points of damage to you," Free said.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000) attacks Elemental HERO Nova Master (ATK: 2600)

"Not so fast I activate my Trap Mirror Force! Now all your Monsters will be destroyed!" Mark exclaimed.

"… I activate my Trap Solomon Judgment. I pay half my LP to negate your Trap," Free replied.

Free: 300 / 2 = 150 LP

"Now my attack will continue like normal," Free stated.

Mark: 4000 – 400 = 3600 LP

"Next my second Dragon will destroy your second Hero."

Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000) attacks Elemental HERO Flash (ATK: 1100)

Mark: 3600 – 1900 = 1700 LP

"And my third will finish this."

Mark: 1700 – 3000 = 0000 LP

Free: WIN

"Dame! I lost!" Mark exclaimed.

"Well, that was riveting. So, how are you feeling? I'm mean if duels are so much fun you must have had a great time. Why don't you that frown upside down? You've got what you asked for," Free stated which made Mathias look at him look up at him. "I'm sorry, is losing not what you hyped it up to be? The thing about losing is it is actually not fun. See I'm the one who's smiling, victory is where it's at."

"Dame!" Mark shouted.

"Calm down," the winner of the other semi-final said to him as he walked over.

"Come on how can I not be angry with this guy?" Mark asked.

"I know what you mean. I'm gone get back at him. I promise," the other person said.

"Aw, that's cute. You two are such pales," Free stated.

"You better prefer to lose your title as the best! I, Mathias Lordan, will take it from ya," the other finalist said.

"Your friend their needs a reality check! He thinks winning or losing is irrelevant. So are you like him, still thinking it's funny even if you end up losing?" Free asked.

"Course I do! That's what this game is all about!" Mathias stated.

"Huh, then let's get started," Free said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Mathias replied.

"You've got this one!" Mark said from the sidelines.

"I won't let you down pale," Mathias said as he took place across from Free.

"What is this? The two finalists want to start right away? What about the duel for third place? Should we stop them?" the announcer asked looking at the organizer who shook his head. "Alright, it seems like the organizer approves! Let's get this started!"

"…/Duel!" Free/Mathias

Free: 4000 LP

Mathias: 4000 LP

"… Draw. I summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue (Light/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) in Attack Position. I play one reverse card and end my turn," Free said starting this duel.

"Alright, go time! Draw! I Summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200/LV: 4) in Attack Position and I activate his effect right away. By sacrificing him I can special summon 1 Normal Gem-Knight Monster from my Deck. Now I Special Summon Gem-Knight Crystal (Earth/Rock/ATK: 2450/DEF: 1950/LV: 7) in Attack Position. Now it's battle time I attack your Maiden with my Knight," Mathias said.

Gem-Knight Crystal (ATK: 2450) attacks Maiden with Eyes of Blue (ATK: 0)

"I activate my Maiden's effect and switch her into defense mode, next I Special Summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon Light/Dragon/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8) in Attack Position from my Deck and finally your attack is negated," Free explained.

"I guess I play two cards face down and end my turn," Mathias said.

"… Draw. I activate the Spell Trade-In by sending my Blue-Eyes from my hand to my graveyard I get to draw 2 cards. Next, I summon Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb (Light/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 400/LV: 4) in Attack Position. Time for battle. Blue-Eyes show him that a Knight does not always win against a Dragon. Attack," Free said.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000) attacks Gem-Knight Crystal (ATK: 2450)

Mathias: 4000 – 550 = 3450 LP

"Next my other Dragon will attack you directly."

"Not so fast I activate my Trap Dimension Wall. Now you will take the 1800 points of damage I would have taken from this attack," Mathias said.

Free: 4000 – 1800 = 2200

"I change my Maiden into Attack Position and end my turn," Free replied seemingly not bothered by the damage he took.

"My turn! Draw! I summon Gem-Knight Emerald (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 800/LV: 4) in Attack Position. Next, he will attack your Hieratic Dragon," he said.

Gem-Knight Emerald (ATK: 1800) attacks Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb (ATK: 1800)

Both monsters get destroyed.

"Next I play one card face-down and end my turn," Mathias said.

"… Draw. Blue-Eyes attack to deal you 3000 point of damage," Free said.

"Not so fast! I flip the Trap Fragment Fusion to activate its effect. Now I can Fusion Summon my Ace Gem-Knight Master Diamond (Earth/Rock/Effect/Fusion/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2500/LV: 9) in Defense Position by banishing Gem-Knight Emerald, Alexandrite and Crystal from my GY.

"I guess my Dragon will finish him off instead of dealing you damage then," Free replied not caring about a single bit.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000) attacks Gem-Knight Master Diamond (DEF: 2500)

"I end my turn," Free said.

"Time to turn this around! Draw! First I activate the spell Gem-Knight Fusion to fuse my Gem-Knight Obsidian and Gem-Knight Garnet in order to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Citrine (Earth/Pyro/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1950/LV: 7) in Attack Position. Since my Obsidian got send from my hand to the GY, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from my Graveyard. I Special Summon Gem-Knight Garnet (Earth/Pyro/ATK: 1900/DEF: 0/LV: 4) in Attack Position. Next, I flip my Trap Gem-Enhancement by sacrificing my Garnet I can Special Summon one Gem-Knight Monster from the graveyard. Rise my Ace Gem-Knight Master Diamond in Attack Position. Next, he gains 100 ATK for each Gem-Knight monster in my GY," Mathias stated.

Gem-Knight Master Diamond (ATK: 2900 + 200 = 3100)

"I activate my Trap Phoenix Wing Wind Blast. I discard one card and send your Citrine back to your Extra Deck," Free said.

"Even so my Knight still can get his revenge against your Dragon! Diamond show him what you can do destroy his Blue-Eyes!" Mathias said.

Gem-Knight Master Diamond (ATK: 3100) attacks Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000)

"… I activate the effect of Honest from my hand. Now the ATK of your Monster gets added to the ATK of my Dragon," Free explained.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000 + 3100 = 6100)

"What? This can't be!" Mathias exclaimed.

"But it is no point in denying," Free replied.

Gem-Knight Master Diamond (ATK: 3100) attacks Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 6100)

Mathias: 3450 – 3000 = 450 LP

"Dame! I don't have any cards on the field or in my hand! I have to end my turn, dame it!" Mathias said frustrated.

"… Draw. Finish this Blue-Eye," Free said.

Mathias: 450 – 3000 = 0000 LP

Free: Win

"Wow looks like I won again. You're having a good time? Did all that fun take your breath away?" Free asked.

"Are you done mocking me? Nobody likes losing," Mathias stated.

"I'm glad you agree. No glory in defeat. You got to win, not just try," Free said first looking at Mathias and then Mark in the crowd.

"Man your arrogance is out of this world! This isn't over I will show you that your wrong soon," Mathias declared but Free just seemed to ignore him as he packed up his deck and got ready to leave.

"Wait! What about your prize?" the announcer asked.

"Don't need it," Free said as he opened the door.

"We have a special prize today which I think you would be interested," the organizer stated.

"I guess I can stay," Free replied closing the door and walking over to the wall where he sat down.

"Eh, alright. I guess we come now to the last duel of the day!" the announcer said as Mark and his opponent got ready.

"Go time!/ Duel!" Mark/Opponent

…

…

…

Mark: 1700 LP

Opponent: 900 LP

"Now my Elemental HERO The Shining will attack your Tyrant Dragon and finish you off!" Mark exclaimed.

Elemental HERO The Shining (ATK: 3800) attacks Tyrant Dragon (ATK: 2900)

Opponent: 900 – 900 = 0000 LP

Mark: WIN

"Yes!" Mark exclaimed.

"I can't believe that I lost to an amateur," his opponent stated.

"That's it, folks. Our tournament end with the newcomer Mark in the 3rd place, 2nd is the Gem of a duelist Mathias and 1st is like always our unbeatable Champion Free," the announcer stated.

"Now if the top three participants of the tournament would please come with me," the organizer said gesturing to the door leading further into the building. The three of them walked through the door and walked into the office of the organizer.

"So what is it you want to talk about," Free was the first to ask.

"I want to make the three of you an offer," the organizer said.

"What kind of offer?" Mark asked.

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to make dueling the center of your life?" the organizer asked.

"Ha, that isn't possible with our society. Even the best players in the world can't only live from it," Mathias stated.

"I know that's why I want to offer you to live in another world where dueling is the main factor," the organizer stated which made Mark and Mathias look at him like he is crazy.

"Are you insane?" Mark asked.

"You're talking nonsense," Mathias added.

"I ensure you I know exactly what I'm talking about," he replied.

"Just one question. Do you think it could relieve me of my border?" Free asked tilting his head to the left.

"I can at least say that this world I'm talking about is more fun for people like you than this could ever be," the organizer replied.

"Wait. Don't tell me you believe him," Mark said to Free.

"What do I have to lose from it?" Free asked.

"Ah… there you're right but still it's crazy talk," Mark replied.

"I ensure you that it is not crazy talk," the organizer said.

"Alright let's say we believe you, what would happen to our families for example?" Mathias asked.

"They will become part of the other world. As an example when your family owns a big company like the one from Free, they will have also there one. Also, their memories will be altered to fit the new world unlike you three who keep yours of this world," the organizer explained.

"We still don't know where you want to send us?" Mathias asked.

"It has something to do with the topic of our tournament and that you will take part in an adventure at an Academy," the organizer said.

"So, you mean the world of Yugioh GX?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, but don't think it will be completely the same," the organizer replied.

"Huh, interesting enough. I'm in," Free said.

"I guess that if you can do that then I'm in," Mathias said.

"If I can duel more and have fun, you can count me in!" Mark said loudly.

"Then it's decided. I wish you the best of luck," He said as suddenly a bright liked illuminated the room.

"Wow, what's going on?" Mathias asked.

"This is too bright!" Mark exclaimed.

"…" Free remained silent and closed his eyes.

As the light died down there was only the organizer left in the room.

"Alright, I'm interested to see what they are gone do on the New World, but I should get ready to watch over the Synchro Tournament so that I can choose who gets send into the world of 5Ds," he said to himself as he walked out of his office.

* * *

 **With Free, Mark, and Mathias**

As Mark regained his conscious, he fast looked around and tried to stay up which resulted in him falling, out of what seemed like a Doppelbett, hitting the ground with his head.

"Ow, dame it that hurt," Mark exclaimed loudly.

"Finally awake," a person he has never seen before asked him while another was lying on a bed on the other side of the room. "Who are you?" Mark asked.

"It's me, Mathias, you were unconscious after we arrived here," the person stated.

"Wait you're Mathias, but you like an anime character," Mark stated. Mathias was now looking different from what he looked in their old world his short messy brown hair was replaced with spikier ones and his eye color changed from blue to red.

"I'm not the only one, Free over there too and you also," Mathias replied. Looking to Free, Mark could see that his hair color changed from blond to white, but his hairstyle stayed the same spikey and messy. His eyes were now completely iris black. His was wearing a red jacket of the Slifer Dorm just like Mathias.

"Wait, me too? Where's a mirror?" Mark asked excitedly. Mathias pointed towards a door and Mark through it. He found himself inside a bathroom but didn't look around and instead focused on the mirror inside he saw a young man with spikey black hair and green eyes instead of the normal boy with blond hair and brown eyes. He was like Mathias and Free wearing a Slifer uniform. This was him.

As he got out of the bathroom someone who looked like a sailor who told them that they will be shortly arriving at our destination and that we should get ready to leave.

"Man, I still can't believe we're really in a different world," Mark stated.

"I know. I totally excited what's going to happen from now on. Also, he said that this could differ from the anime we know. Hey Free what do you think?" Mathias asked.

"I don't care as long as I win everything will work out," Free stated before turning around to face the wall next to his bed.

"I guess it will take some time until we get friends," Mark stated.

"Yeah, probably," Mathias said sighting.

The both of them continued to chat like this for a while before another person came in to tell them that their destination is in sight, Mark and Mathias took their stuff and immediately left to see it.

"Wow look at that," Mark said in awe at the sight of the Academy in front of them.

"Yeah, that's where we gone stay for the next three years. Free is missing something," Mathias stated.

"What I'm right here," a voice behind them stated which scared the both them.

"Ahh!" they exclaimed scared.

"Stop sneaking around like a ghost!" Mark demanded.

"Don't tell me you believe in that stuff," Free said.

"Course not. I'm saying don't trip me up," Mark replied.

"Then stay alert or we'll see you next fall," Free said as he turned around and walked over to a wall where he sat down.

"My comebacks can't even compete with this guy. He is just too good," Mark said hanging his head.

"Don't let him get to you," Mathias said

"So, boys what do you think?" the captain asked as he walked towards us.

"I think this will be fun," Mark stated smiling.

"I can't wait to see what kinds of duels lay ahead of us," Mathias added.

"Hahaha, you're two are sure fired up! What about you lad?" he asked Free.

"I hope it will be fun too…" Free said in his usual monotone voice.

"Well…," the captain said being perplexed by the boy's reply.

The three newcomers looked at the horizon where their new home was in sight. At the beginning of this day, neither of them would have guessed that this would happen to them. But one there was one question which Free still was thinking about. Who the heck was the organizer who send him here?

 **Well, this is the first chapter of my second try to start this fanfic. This time I plan to finish this. Like you can read this time three OCs become part of the Yugioh GX World. You can see in this chapter what Decks we are you using. I´m going to make some changes along the line some minor some major.**

 **I try to upload one chapter per week or at least all two weeks. In the meantime, please read and review. I'm always open for constructive criticism, but not flames, that's just annoying. If you don't like it, you don't need to read it.**

 **Also, I'm sorry if my English is bad.**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, community. Here is chapter two.**

 **Chapter 2: Arrival and Hero Face-Off**

The ship the three of them were on arrived at the port and said their farewell to the captain and exited the ship. While Mark and Mathias chatted and Nick hanged back a bit, a certain person known as Dr. Crowler was waiting at the port for them.

"Hmmm… so you are these the two students entered through recommendation, I wonder why these two got recommended?" Crowler mumbled to himself as he looked at the three exiting the ship. "Welcome. My name is Vellian Crowler. Doctor Crowler for students. So, you three are the students who got in here by recommendation and then arrive three weeks late."

"Yeah, that's us and we are very sorry for arriving late," Mathias apologized on our behalves.

"You are at least well mannered. Anyway because of these unfortunate events of turns you missed the orientations and some important classes you must catch up to. Also since you joined the school through recommendation you must start at the bottom as a Slifer Red, but if you don´t slack of, like some slackers I can think of, you shouldn´t be there for too long," He said.

"It's alright I at least want to be the best because of my skills," Mathias stated.

"Me too," Mark agreed.

"Meh, I don't care about that stuff," Free said.

"Well, at least two of you have the right attitude," Crowler said. "But still you should introduce yourself."

"Oh, you're right. My name is Mathias Lordan," Mathias introduced himself.

"I'm Mark Stone," Mark said.

"Free," Free said.

"Now that introductions are out of the way it's time I to bring you to the chancellor office," Crowler said, indicating to follow him.

* * *

 **The Chancellor office**

"Ah, it seems that the three of you have finally arrived. Let's see here. You must be Mark Stone and you won 90% of your official duels. That would be pretty impressive if you would have participated in more duels," the Chancellor stated.

"Yeah, I only recently started but fall in love with this game right away," Mark replied.

"And you are Mathias Lordan. I must say winning 76% with this many official duels is quite impressive," Chancellor Sheppard stated.

"Last but not least is Free Crow. Now let's see how you're quote is. Oh, can this be true?" the Chancellor asked shocked.

"What is it, Chancellor?" Crowler asked.

"Here is stated that Free has a 100% winning quote and did play quite a lot of official duels," the Chancellor said.

"May I see this?" Crowler asked and Sheppard gave him Free's papers.

"Oh my, with this he should be an Obelisk," Crowler stated.

"Yeah, but rules are rules," Sheppard replied.

"Hm, I don't care. I always win," Free said.

"Hohoho, that's some confidence you got there," Sheppard said amused. "But you must be tired, so I think I better let your teacher guide you to your dorm."

"I guess I'm right on time," Banner said who just entered the room with Pharaoh in his arms.

"Ah, keep that beast away from me," Crowler exclaimed bringing more distance between himself and Banner.

"Haha, don't be like that," Banner said as he approached him while holding Pharaoh in front of him.

"Ahh, stay away, stay away," Crowler exclaimed, waving his arms around in panic to make Banner and the cat stay away from him.

"I think that's enough Banner, you shouldn't keep your new students waiting," Sheppard intervened.

"Haha, you're right. All right you three take your stuff and follow me. I'm going to show you you're new home," Banner said as the three boys took their stuff and got ready to leave.

* * *

 **At the Slifer Dorm**

After their brief meeting with the Chancellor, the boys and Banner made their way over to the Red Dorm. The Slifer Red Dorm building is at the edge of the island, overlooking a steep cliff. It's a yellow building with a bright red roof. From the front, you can see two stories with four doors each, with external stairs and walkways. After we arrived Banner showed us our room and said that we should come for dinner into the dining hall in 10 minutes.

"Great, we're roommates now!" Mark exclaimed happily.

"Top bed is mine," Mathias said as he turned to the bed but Free was already laying in it. "Hey, not fair."

"Guess he was first," Mark said.

"But I wanted the top," Mathias said sulking.

"I take this one," Mark said putting his stuff on one of the free beds.

"I guess I'm stuck with this then," Mathias replied.

Afterward, they started to unpack their stuff until it was time for them to head to the dining hall where they will be introduced to the other Slifers.

"Eyes forward students. Chumley stop stuffing your face for a moment! Please join me in welcoming the new students. These three are here on a recommendation and arrived late due to some problems with their transportation. I know you will all get along," Banner stated.

"Hey, you three. Welcome to S-L-I-F-something Slifer!" A boy most Yugioh fans recognize as Jaden Yuki exclaimed standing up and walking up to the three. "You know we're the best dorm on campus. We're not some stuck up brainiacs," Jaden said.

"Jaden how about we let them introduce themselves first," Banner suggested.

"Oh yeah. Go on," Jaden said as he made his way back to his seats.

"Alright you three start introducing yourself," Banner said.

"I'm Mark Stein and I'm here to become the number one!" Mark exclaimed.

"I'm Mathias Lordan and my goal is to become the World best duelist!" Mathias said.

"Free," Free said.

"Well, now that this out of the way let's eat!" Banner said.

Mark and Mathias joined Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley on their table and ate together. Free was with them for a short amount of time but fished eating first and vanished afterward.

"So, do you guys like duel as much as me?" Jaden asked while the five of them were eating together.

"Yeah, if I could I would duel you right now," Mark replied.

"Yeah, how about the two of us duel tomorrow?" Jaden asked excitedly.

"Yeah, let's do this," Mark exclaimed.

"A duel between them could be fun to watch," Mathias stated.

"Why is that?" Sy asked.

"You have to wait until tomorrow," Mathias replied.

"No fair," Sy replied.

So they kept on chatting while Free found a quiet place in the forest where he decided to stay for the night. That's how the first day their first day in this new world came to an end.

* * *

 **The next day**

Free rejoined the others at breakfast.

"Where have you been?" Mathias asked.

"Around," Free replied eating.

"You know what I don't care anymore," Mathias replied.

"Hey, Jaden ready for our duel?" Mark asked.

"Yeah as soon as we're finished it go time!" Jaden replied.

"Didn't you read the mail? We are supposed to meet our guides in half an hour," Mathias stated.

"Oh, really?" Mark asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Uh, I guess that our duel has to wait for a bit," Jaden said also disappointed.

They finished eating and soon waited in front of the dorm for their guide when they heard some voices in the distance.

"Why do we have to be the guides for these two Slifers?" "We even have to walk out to this stupid dorm." "Don´t be like that Ms. Fontaine asked us to do it and we couldn´t turn her down." As the voices were becoming louder the people speaking came in sight. They were three girls one with long blond hair, another with brown short and the last had grey.

Jaden recognized them and shouted: "Hey Alexis and Alexis' friends, what you're doing here?"

"Hello, you three. We're here to give the newcomers a tour around campus," Alexis, the girl with blonde hair, said.

"Yeah, and that on our day off. That´s so stupid, isn´t that right Mindy?" the brown-haired asked the gray-haired girl.

"You absolutely right Jasmine! This is outrageous!" Mindy replied.

"That´s not very nice of you two even if we already had other things planned," Alexis said to the other two.

"That was never our intention on ruining your day, I´m very sorry for it," Mathias said with a slight bow which surprised the girls.

"It's fine if you don't want to give us a tour. Jaden and the other would give us one after I beat him in a duel, right?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, but you won't beat me!" Jaden replied.

"We'll see about that," Mark replied.

"I don't care," Free said.

"Oh, you want to duel Jaden. Personally, I'd like to see that," Alexis stated.

"Then stay and watch," Mark replied.

"Then I just do that," Alexis said.

"But Alexis all three of them said it's fine to leave, so let's go," Jasmine said.

"We're duelist and I would never miss the opportunity to see the duelist, that defeated me, duel," Alexis said a bit angry.

"Alright Alexis," both of them said grudgingly.

"So who do you think will win," Mathias asked.

"I no fortune teller," Free replied.

"Yeah, but at least take a guess. I personally hope Mark will win but since both of them are using Elemental Heroes it could go either way," Mathias stated.

"How do you know that he uses also Heroes?" Free asked.

"Wait you mean you didn't know that?" Mathias asked shocked.

"Nope," Free replied.

"Did you never watch the GX Anime?" Mathias asked.

"Nope," Free replied.

"You mean you know nothing about what's going to happen?" Mathias asked more and more shocked about Free's cluelessness.

"Nope," Free replied.

"I can't believe you," Mathias stated shaking his head.

"Alright go time," Jaden said.

"It's time to see what you can do," Mark said.

"Go time!/Get your game on!" Mark/Jaden

Mark: 4000 LP

Jaden: 4000 LP

"I'm up first! Draw! I summon Elemental HERO Lady Heat (Fire/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000/LV: 4) in Attack Position," Mark said to the shock of most.

"No way! He uses Elemental Heroes just like Jaden!" Sy exclaimed shocked.

"Now this is interesting. Two duelists with the same Archetype face off," Alexis stated.

"Wow dude, you also play with Heroes," Jaden stated.

"Wait! You also play with Heroes?" Mark asked.

"Yep. This is so cool," Jaden exclaimed.

"This is gone be so epic!" Mark agreed.

"Even more so since I don't have that Hero you just played I always thought that Burstinatrix would be the only female Hero. That means you probably have even more Heroes I never seen before" Jaden stated.

"Oh this is gone be good," Mark stated.

"Can't wait to see what other Heroes you have in store," Jaden said.

"Alright, then I better end my turn after I play two reverse cards," Mark said. "And now that my turn is over you get 200 of damage for every Elemental HERO on my field."

Jaden: 4000 – 200 = 3800 LP

"My turn! Draw! I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman (Light/Warrior/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400/LV: 4) in Attack Position. Next its time for a Hero showdown. Sparkman attacks your Lady Heat," Jaden exclaimed.

Elemental HERO Sparkman (ATK: 1600) attacks Elemental HERO Lady Heat (ATK: 1300)

Mark: 4000 – 300 = 3700 LP

"I activate my Trap Hero Signal. Now I can summon a Level 4 or lower Elemental Hero from my hand or Deck. I Special Summon Elemental HERO Stratos (Wind/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 300/LV: 3) in Attack Position and activate his effect immediately. Now I can add one Elemental Hero from my Deck to my hand and the Hero I choose is Elemental HERO Heat," Mark said.

"Oh sweet, another two new heroes!" Jaden exclaimed happily. "Let's see what they can do after I played two cards face-down and end my turn."

"I'm up! Draw! Next I summon Elemental HERO Voltic (Light/Thunder/Effect/ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1500/LV: 4) in Attack Position. Next, I play a Spell you probably also have. I play Miracle Fusion to banish Elemental HERO Voltic from my field and Elemental HERO Lady Heat from my GY to Fusion Summon Elemental HERO The Shining (Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100/LV: 8) in Attack Position. But this is not all his ATK increases by 300 for every banished Elemental HERO that is banished," Mark said.

Elemental HERO The Shining (ATK: 2600 + (300 * 2) = 3200)

"Oh man this is getting better and better," Jaden said.

"Yeah, I wonder what you think when you take 1600 points of damage after my Shining finishes of your Sparkman!" Mark said.

Elemental HERO The Shining (ATK: 3200) attacks Elemental HERO Sparkman (ATK: 1600)

Jaden: 3800 – 1600 = 2200 LP

"Next up Stratos will deal another 1800 points of damage with a direct attack!" Mark exclaimed.

"Not so fast I flip my Trap Sakuretsu Armor and destroy with it your Stratos," Jaden said.

"Huh, I guess I play one card face-down and end my turn. But why didn't you activate Sakuretsu Armor when Shining attacked?" Mark asked.

"You just have to watch my turn! Draw! I summon Elemental HERO Avian (Wind/Warrior/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3) in Attack Position. Next I the Spell Creature Swap to switch your Shining with my Avian," Jaden said.

Elemental HERO The Shining (ATK: 3200 – (300 * 2) = 2600)

"What?! So, that's why you didn't destroy my Shining last turn," Mark stated shocked.

"Yeah, I wanted to test your Hero out myself," Jaden explained his reasoning.

"I get you. I also want to see what your Heroes can do!" Mark replied.

"Then let's continue with an attack of your Hero. Shining will take down Avian and deal you 1600 damage," Jaden stated.

Elemental HERO The Shining (ATK: 2600) attacks Elemental HERO Avian (ATK: 1000)

"Don't think it will be that easy! I activate the Trap Mirror Gate! Now the control of our monster will be switched again and you will take 2200 points of damage since his ATK increase again. I guess this is the end for you!" Mark said.

"Not so fast, I also have a Trap called Solemn Judgment. By paying half my LP I can negate your Trap!" Jaden exclaimed.

Jaden: 2200 / 2 = 1100 LP

"What?" Mark exclaimed shocked.

Elemental HERO The Shining (ATK: 2600) attacks Elemental HERO Avian (ATK: 1000)

Mark: 3700 – 1600 = 2100 LP

"With this, I end my turn," Jaden said.

"Man this duel is really fun!" Mark said.

"Yeah, your heroes are awesome!" Jaden said.

"Your heroes are also really cool," Mark replied.

"Let's see if I can turn things around," Mark said as he drew his card. "First activate my Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards. Next, I activate the Filed Spell Fusion Gate which allows both of us to Fusion Summon without the need of Polymerization by banishing the materials and I use it immediately. I fuse my Elemental HERO Heat and Elemental HERO Ice Edge to Fusion Summon Elemental HERO Nova Master (Fire/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100/LV: 8) in Attack Position. But I'm not done yet. I play the Spell H - Heated Heart to make my Nova Master even hotter by 500 ATK," Mark stated.

Elemental HERO Nova Master (ATK: 2600 + 500 = 3100)

"Now it's time to battle! Nova Master burn away The Shining and 500 of LP he has left," Mark said

Elemental HERO Great Tornado (ATK: 3100) attacks Elemental HERO The Shining (ATK: 2600)

Jaden: 1100 – 500 = 600 LP

"Now I can add two banished Elemental Heroes to my hand. I choose Elemental Hero Heat and Lady Heat. Also through Nova's effect, I get to draw one additional card. I end my turn," Mark said.

"My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell The Warrior Returning Alive to add Avain from my GY to my hand. Next, it's time for my Heroes to show off their Fusions. I use Fusion Gate to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (Wind/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200/LV: 6) in Attack Position by banishing Elemental HERO Avian and Burstinatrix from my hand. And finally, it's time for a change in scenery! I activate my Field Spell Skyscraper!" Jaden exclaimed as a lot of Skyscrapers came shot out of the ground and it got dark. "This is the perfect battlefield for a Hero! Because now my Flame Wingman can take down your Tornado since he gets a boost of 1000 ATK when he attacks a stronger monster! Go Flame Wingman! Skydive Scorcher!"

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100) attacks Elemental HERO Great Tornado (ATK: 2800)

Skyscraper effect: Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100 + 1000 = 3100)

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (ATK: 3100) attacks Elemental HERO Great Tornado (ATK: 2800)

Mark: 2100 – 300 = 1800 LP

"Next the Super Power of my Flame Wingman comes into play!" Jaden exclaimed.

"That doesn't sound good!" Mark stated.

"Yeah, for you at least. Since my Flame Wingman destroyed your monster and it got sent to the GY, you take damage equal to your monsters ATK," Jaden explained.

"Oh crap!" Mark said knowing that he is finished.

Mark: 1800 – 2800 = 0000 LP

Jaden: Win

"That's game!" Jaden said taking his signature pose.

"I knew J would win!" Sy said.

"I expected nothing else from the strongest first year," Alexis said which made Free look up.

"Wait. He is the strongest in our year?" Free asked.

"Yes," Alexis replied.

"Huh, I thought that the duelist here would be better than this but I guess that means there is no one who can match me," Free stated getting up.

"You say you're better than him?" Alexis asked intrigued.

"Yes, I never lose," Free replied.

"You shouldn't be so arrogant," Alexis advised him.

"But it's true. I never lost once," Free stated.

"You mean in your entire life?" Mindy asked which Free replied with a nod before walking over to the other Slifers.

"Pah, as if. He is just lying!" Jasmine stated.

"I don't think so," Alexis replied which made the other two look at her shocked.

"Why is that?" Mindy asked.

"Just a feeling," Alexis replied looking towards Free. "I think we should keep an eye on him."

"You got me there!" Mark said laughing. "This was a fun game!"

"Yeah, this Hero duel was so sweet I want to have another one," Jaden stated.

"Yeah, let's go again," Mark said.

"Are you forgetting about the tour you wanted to give us," Mathias intervened before the two could start another round.

"Hehe, I guess our rematch has to wait for a bit," Jaden said to Mark.

"No problem!" Mark replied.

Soon after they made their way across the island showing everything… well, at least Mark and Mathias since Free took off halfway through the tour.

* * *

 **On a clearing in the forest**

Free was sitting underneath a tree as a deer approached him with a large yellow ribbon in his mouth. Free took the ribbon then they started at each other for a short amount of time before the deer took off. Soon after a girl came out of the thicket. The girl has indigo hair and green eyes. Her hair also features two light blue bangs that fall to either side of her face. She was wearing the standard Obelisk Blue Girl Uniform.

"Where did this dame deer go?" she asked loudly and clearly annoyed. She looked around and realizing that there was Free sitting underneath a tree. "Oh, did you see a deer with a ribbon coming through here?" she asked which Free replied by holding up the ribbon. "Ah, my ribbon!" the girl exclaimed happily as she jogged over to Free and took the ribbon out of his hand. She tied her hair into a ponytail with a large ribbon. "Thanks for getting my ribbon."

"No prob," Free replied.

"What are you doing out here?" the girl asked.

"Just hanging around," Free replied. "Anyway who are you?"

"Oh right, I didn't introduce myself! My name is Serena and what's your name?" She asked.

"Free." Free introduced himself.

"Which year are you?" Serena asked.

"First year," Free replied.

"Thought as much but I never saw you before," she stated.

"I just arrived yesterday," Free replied.

"Oh, you're one of the recommended students," Serena said which replied Free with a nod. "You aren't much of a talker are you?" Serena asked and Free replied with a shrug.

"Anyway thanks again for getting my ribbon," Serena said as she left the clearing.

A short while after the deer returned to Free which made him smile.

 **That's Chapter 2. I decided to keep using Arc V characters, but I'm also open for OC suggestions. So if you have an idea for a character just send me a PM or write your idea in the review.**

 **Until then, please read and review.**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, community. Here is chapter three.**

 **Chapter 3: Friends and Rivals**

It was a normal day at Duel Academy for our heroes. Mark challenged someone Obelisk to a duel while Mathias was watching and Free was somewhere they didn't know, like always.

Mark: 2400 LP

Obelisk Blue: 1200 LP

Mark:

Four cards in hand.

Monsters: Elemental HERO Voltic (Light/Thunder/Effect/ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1500/LV: 4) in Defense Position.

One face-down card in Spell & Trap Zone.

Obelisk Blue:

One card in hand.

Monsters: Tri-Horned Dragon (Dark/Dragon/ATK: 2850/DEF: 2350/LV: 8) in Attack Position, Spear Dragon (Wind/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 0/LV: 4) in Defense Position.

"Alright my turn! Draw! Now the effect of my Woodsman activates which allows me to add 1 Polymerization from my Deck to my hand. Now I use it to fuse my Woodsman and my Ocean to Fusion Summon Elemental HERO Terra Firma (Earth/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 8) in Attack Position. Next, I Summon Elemental HERO Ice Edge (Water/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 900/LV: 3) in Attack Position and activate his effect I discard one card from my hand and this turn he can attack you directly. Afterward, I activate the effect of Terra Firma by sacrificing another Elemental HERO I can increase his ATK by the ATK of the sacrificed monster. I tribute my Voltic," Mark said.

Elemental HERO Terra Firma (ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)

"Next my Terra will attack your Tri-Horned Dragon!" Mark announced.

Elemental HERO Terra Firma (ATK: 3500) attacks Tri-Horned Dragon (ATK: 2850)

Obelisk Blue: 1200 – 650 = 550 LP

"Next my Ice Edge will attack you directly for another 800 points of damage which is more than you have left," Mark stated.

Obelisk Blue: 550 – 800 = 0000 LP

Mark: WIN

"Yes another win for me!" Mark shouts smiling.

"How can I lose against a Slifer?" the Obelisk asked shocked.

"You're just not good enough to beat me!" Mark stated.

"Mark I think we should head back and learn for the test tomorrow," Mathias suggested.

"Ah man, you're right. I hate tests," Mark stated.

"Still we both got to learn if we want a good grade," Mathias stated.

"Alright, I get it," Mark replied grudgingly. Soon after the two of them made their way back to their dorm where they started to learn for the test. Free meanwhile was at the clearing.

* * *

 **At the Red Dorm**

Mark and Mathias were studying in their room as Jaden, Syrus and Chumley entered.

"Hey, guys, what you're doing?" Jaden asked.

"We're learning," Mathias stated.

"As we should," Syrus said.

"Relax Sy, everything will be fine. Besides learning is so boring," Jaden said.

"You're so right!" Mark agreed.

"You need it. So shut up and learn," Mathias said.

"Alright," Mark said.

"A shame I thought that I could duel one of you guys. Wait, what about Free?" Jaden asked.

"Don't ask us. He is almost never in our room," Mathias replied.

"That's a bummer, but I guess I should leave you guys to yourselves," Jaden said.

"Finally!" Syrus exclaimed happily.

"I guess just have to duel Sy instead," Jaden said.

"Nooo!" Syrus screamed as he was dragged out by Jaden.

"What just happened?" Free asked entering.

"Free, what are you doing here?" Mathias asked surprised.

"Why? This is my room too, you know," Free stated climbing into his bed.

"He is right," Mark stated.

"Yeah, yeah. So want to learn with us?" Mathias asked.

"Nah, I'm going to sleep," Free replied laying down.

"Are you sure you don't need to learn for tomorrow?" Mathias asked.

"Yep," Free replied.

"Alright suit yourself," Mathias replied.

"I think I also going to sleep now," Mark said.

"No, you keep learning," Mathias ordered.

Two days later

"Now, it´s time to announce the three best scores," Crowler announced to the class.

"The third is Bastion Misawa," as Crowler said that, mumbling could be heard from the whole student body.

"What I´m only third! How? I´m sure I made the full score," This came from one the undervalued character of Yugioh GX, Bastion Misawa.

"Mr. Misawa you are incorrect you did make a couple of mistakes in the test and didn't get a full score. However, the second made fewer and first place didn't make any at all," Crowler answered Bastions question and he sat back down.

"The second place goes to Mathias Lordan," Crowler announced to the surprise of many that a Slifer placed so high, especially the Obelisks. They started loudly chat amongst each other and some even shouted.

"Please quiet down and Mr. Stein, Mr. Yuki stop sleeping!" He said and waited that everyone calmed down before he continued. "Moving on, the first place is taken by Free Crown," Crowler said.

"Wow, how did you manage that? Normally you never pay attention in class. How did you get such a good score?" Jaden asked Free who just shrugged.

"That´s just unfair I learn so much, but probably didn´t even get close to him," Syrus complained loudly but Free just ignored him.

After he said that there some people shouting, especially among the Obelisk Blues, because it was unheard of that not one but to Slifers where placed in the top three spots in a written test and that one of them even scored highest.

"Calm down, calm down. Well, it´s true that this is unheard of here at Duel Academy, but that means that all of you haven´t taken studying seriously enough, so I advise you to do better next time," he advised all, but anybody knew that he was talking to the Obelisk Blues who didn´t even had one of them on the top three.

* * *

 **After class**

Mark, Mathias, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley were sitting in a meadow near the Slifer Red Dorm. While Mark, Mathias, and Jaden were talking about dueling, Syrus and Chumley were a bit away from them. It seemed like they were discussing something, as a person in a yellow jacket walks up to us.

"Hi, their Bastion, what are you here for?" Jaden asked.

"I´m here to challenge Free to a duel," Bastion said before adding. "Where is he?"

"No idea. He is always somewhere on his own," Mark replied.

"What, but I wanted to see what someone who scored even higher than me can do," Bastion stated.

"Then how about you duel Mathias instead, he had also a higher score than you," Jaden pointed out.

"Yeah, taking down second place before first," Bastion mumbled before saying. "I challenge you!"

"I accept. Get ready to lose," Mathias said.

"Don´t expect to win. I studied you and Mark since you arrived at the Academy and now have the perfect strategy to beat the two of you!" Bastion declared confidently in his skills.

"You can´t expect a duel to always go the way you plan it," Mathias replied.

"Nonsense with the deck I prepared for you, your chance of victory is zero percent." Bastion replied.

"We will see about that," Mathias told him while getting ready to duel.

"What´s going on?" Syrus asked as he and Chumley walked over to the others.

"Oh, Bastion came over and challenged Mathias to a duel," Jaden answered.

"Well, this will be interesting, the two of smartest people of our year are going to duel each other," Chumley said while eating a grilled cheese sandwich.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Mark said.

"I agree," Jaden said.

"Let's get this started," Mathias said.

"I will show you the power of my logic." Bastion said.

"Duel!/Duel!" Mathias/Bastion

Mathias: 4000 LP

Bastion: 4000 LP

"I go first. Draw!" Mathias said as I drew my card. "To start I set one monster card. That´s it for me."

"My turn. First, I summon Hunter Owl (Wind/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 900/LV: 4) and his effect activates immediately through, which he gets 500 additional attack points for each face-up WIND monster on the field," Bastion explained.

Hunter Owl (ATK: 1000 + 500 = 1500)

"Next I activate Double Summon, which allows me to summon a second monster this turn, and I call another Hunter Owl in Attack Position."

Hunter Owl 1 (ATK: 1500 + 500 = 2000)

Hunter Owl 2 (ATK: 1000 + 500 + 500 = 2000)

"Also, while I control another face-up WIND monster, you cannot select my Hunter Owl as an attack target. And since I have two of them you can´t attack either one of them. Next is time to battle, my first Hunter Owl will attack your face down card," Bastion declared.

Flip: Gem-Turtle (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000/LV: 4)

"My monsters flip-effect kicks in. It allows me to add 1 Gem-Knight Fusion from my Deck to my hand," Mathias explained Bastion.

Hunter Owl 1 (ATK: 2000) attacks Gem-Turtle (DEF: 2000)

"Since I can´t break your defense I play one card face-down and end my turn," Bastion said ending his turn.

"My turn. I activate my Gem-Knight Fusion to fuse Gem-Knight Sapphire and Gem-Knight Obsidian to summon Gem-Knight Aquamarine (Earth/Aqua/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 2600/ LV: 6) in Defense Position. Now the effect of Obsidian activates, which allows me to summon a normal Monster of level 4 to the field, from my graveyard. The monster I choose is Gem-Knight Sapphire (Earth/Aqua/ATK: 0/DEF: 2100/LV: 4) and I summon him in Defense Position. To finish off I set one card face down and end my turn," Mathias said.

"Then it´s my turn. I sacrifice my two Hunter Owls in order to summon Simorgh, Bird of Divinity (Wind/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1000/LV: 7) in Attack Position. Next, I activate Rising Air Current, this field spell increases all WIND monsters ATK by 500 and decreases their DEF by 400," Bastion explained.

Simorgh, Bird of Divinity (ATK: 2700 + 500 = 3200/ DEF: 1000 – 400 = 600)

"Now my Simorgh will attack you, Sapphire."

Simorgh, Bird of Divinity (ATK: 3200) attacks Gem-Knight Sapphire (DEF: 2100)

"I end my turn, and at this moment Simorgh effect activates, both of us take 1000 points of damage, but the damage is decreased for either of us by 500 for each Spell/Trap Card we control." Bastion said before the effect kicks in.

Mathias: 4000 – (1000- 500) = 3500

Bastion: 4000 – (1000 – 500 – 500) = 4000

"My turn. I activate Card Destruction so that we both must discard our entire hand and afterward draw the same number of cards we discarded. Next, I activate my face-down card Gem-Enhancement, to tribute one Gem-Knight monster, then I can target 1 Gem-Knight monster in my graveyard and special summon it. So, I tribute Gem-Knight Aquamarine in order to special summon Gem-Knight Crystal (Earth/Rock/ATK: 2450/DEF: 1950/LV: 7) in Attack Position. Now the effect of Gem-Knight Aquamarine activates. When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, I can send one monster you control back to your hand. The monster I choose is Simorgh," Mathias said.

"Just like my calculations predicted, I activate my trap Divine Wrath, by discarding one card I can negate the effect of your monster," Bastion said.

"I end my turn," I said before Simorghs effect kicks in.

Mathias: 3500 – 1000 = 2500

Bastion: 4000 – (1000 – 500) = 3500

"I must say Bastion you´re not bad, I think you could give any Obelisk a run for their money," Mathias praised Bastion's dueling-skills.

"Analyzing your opponent, that's the key to victory," Bastion stated in response to the praise. "And to prove it I´m going to win this duel. Draw. Battle, I attack your Crystal with Simorgh."

Simorgh, Bird of Divinity (ATK: 3200) attacks Gem-Knight Crystal (ATK: 2450)

Mathias: 2500 – 750 = 1750

"I end my turn here," Bastion said, afterward Simorghs effect activates.

Mathias: 1250 – 1000 = 750

Bastion: 3500 – (1000 – 500) = 3000

"What are you going to do now? From what I know there is no card in your deck that can turn this around." Bastion said to Mathias.

"We'll see about this. Draw. First, I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards. Next, I summon Gem-Knight Garnet (Earth/Pyro/ATK: 1900/DEF: 0/LV: 4) in Attack Position. Afterward, I activate Monster Reborn to Special Summon Gem-Knight Crystal in Attack Position. Everything is in place for me to activate Particle Fusion, through which I fuse monster from the field, the monsters I fuse are Gem-Knight Garnet and Gem-Knight Crystal to summon Gem-Knight Ruby (Earth/Pyro/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1300/LV: 6) in Attack Position. Now, after I Fusion Summon, I can banish Particle Fusion from my graveyard. I can target 1 Gem-Knight Fusion Material Monster used for the Fusion Summon, then the Fusion Summoned monster gains that monster's ATK until the End Phase. And the monster I chose is Gem-Knight Crystal," I explained to Bastion.

Gem-Knight Ruby (ATK: 2500 + 2450 = 4950)

"But don´t think I´m finished yet. I summon Gem-Knight Emerald (Earth/Rook/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 800/LV: 4) in Attack Position and activate the effect of Gem-Knight Ruby. I tribute my Emerald to add his ATK to Ruby."

Gem-Knight Ruby (ATK: 4950 + 1800 = 6750)

"What! This can´t be! Your monster has an attack power of 6750!" Bastion stated shocked by this new development.

"Time to battle. Ruby attack Bastions Simorgh," I shouted as my monster got ready to attack.

Gem-Knight Ruby (ATK: 6750) attacks Simorgh, Bird of Divinity (ATK: 3200)

Bastion: 3000 – 3550 = 0000 LP

Mathias: WIN

"I guess I prove you wrong Bastion," Mathias said.

"Yeah, you did. I guess my tactic Isn´t perfect yet," Bastion replied.

"Forget the PERFECT tactic, there is nothing like perfection," Mathias stated.

"Who knows, but I can clearly say you are not just smart, but also a very talented duelist. It would be an honor to duel you again," Bastion said while extending his hand towards Mathias.

"Same here," Mathias said as he gripped his hand.

"It's always good to make new friends," Jaden stated.

"You're absolutely right," Mark agreed. "But this duel got me riled up! Jaden duel me!"

"Yeah, time to make you lose again!" Jaden said.

"It's time for my revenge!" Mark exclaimed as he got his duel disk ready.

"Should we stop them?" Syrus asked.

"When they started there is no stopping them," Chumley stated while Mathias and Bastion walked a bit away to talk about duel tactics.

"Go time!/Get your game on!" Mark/Jaden

Mark: 4000 LP

Jaden: 4000 LP

.

.

.

* * *

 **Clearing in the forest**

Free was sitting on the clearing like he does every day since he found it. The deer was with him too. Then he heard bushes rattling and from there a girl he knew emerged. Upon sight of the girl, the deer ran into the forest.

"Huh, it ran away," Serena said.

"Guess it's not a big fan of yours," Free said.

"Anyway, I came to thank you for getting my ribbon back a few days back. I made a picnic and thought we could eat it together," she said.

"It just happened by chance, no need to thank me," Free replied.

"Well, I also hoped we could become friends through it," she said.

"You want to be friends with me?" Free asked.

"Yeah, you also seem like you don't have many friends," Serena said.

"It's more like I'm out here to be by alone," Free said.

"Oh, I guess if it is like that I leave," Serena replied a bit saddened.

"Ah, alright you can stay," Free said.

"Alright, let's eat," she replied smiling. Both of them started to eat together with Serena the food that she made and chatted a bit.

"You said earlier that it seems like I also don't have a lot of friends. Does that mean you haven't many?" Free asked and Serena stopped eating.

"Well, you see. I'm not really popular among the Obelisks. I rather talk about duels than girl stuff which is why most of the girls avoid me. Also, I don't have the looks or charisma of Alexis, which makes her so popular, even so, she is serious about duels like me," Serena said.

"Huh, I thought that all who go to a duel school should be into dueling," Free stated.

"That is the problem most girls aren't serious about it. Since all girls who are allowed to join duel academy are immediately Obelisks, they start to think they special even so most of them are just as good as Slifers," Serena stated.

"Really? I never knew that. Also, in my opinion, you're just as good looking as Alexis," Free said while grabbing a sandwich.

"I never would have guessed you to be such a joker," Serena said.

"Huh, I didn't joke," Free replied.

"Oh, thanks I guess," Serena replied blushing.

They were sitting there for a while until the sun began to set and both of them made their way back to their dorms.

* * *

 **The next days in the classroom after school**

"Well, what do you think about this combo?" Bastion asked Mathias.

"Wouldn´t it be better to play a trap instead of a spell and counter your opponents' card instead to destroy what he has on the field," Mathias replied.

Ever since the duel Bastion became a good friend of Mathias and the others. They started to hang out, makeup duel strategy's or study together, well at least Mathias and Bastion did. Mark, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley were mostly fooling around and Free was doing his own thing again.

The group of them were watched from a pair consisting of a boy and a girl with purple hair.

"So, these are the two Slifers who caught your eye sister?" the boy asked the girl next to him as they watched Mark, Mathias, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Bastion. "Why? I don't notice anything special about them."

"Well, I have the feeling I found the right people for my plan to succeed," the girl replied.

"So, should I duel them to see if they are good enough?" he asked.

"No, let the twins duel them," the girl replied.

"If you say so," the boy said as both begin to leave.

 **Well, that's it for the rewritten Chapter 3. Chapter 4 will probably be rewritten sometime next week.**

 **Until then, please read and review.**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there, community. Here is chapter four.**

 **Chapter 4: New opponents**

It's another nice day at the Academy. Mark was with Jaden and Syrus. They were like always in a good mood talking about duels and stuff.

"You're taking on many Obelisks Blues lately," Sy stated.

"Yeah, after I beat some of them they just started to challenge me," Mark replied.

"Maybe I should do that too. I want to duel more people," Jaden said.

"Yeah, then we can be the Hero Duo of Red taking on the oppressors of Blue!" Mark said.

"That sounds awesome!" Jaden said doing a fist bump with Mark as a girl approached the group. The girl who walked up to the group had long silver hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing the standard Obelisk Blue Uniform.

"Hey there you three, I'm looking for a Slifer using Heroes," the girl said.

"For what reason?" Syrus asked before Jaden or Mark could reply.

"I want to duel him," the girl replied.

"I'm up for it," Jaden and Mark said at the exact same time.

"Huh, so who of you is the hero duelist?" the girl asked.

"Me," both of them said again in unison.

"Oh, there are two who duel with heroes," the girl said.

"Yes there are two of us," Jaden said.

"Then who of you is the one that is taking down the Obelisks lately?" the girl asked.

"That would be me," Mark said.

"You like nothing special at all," the girl said.

"Duel me and find out," Mark replied.

"That was my plan like from the very start," the girl stated.

"Oh, but I wanted to duel," Jaden said hanging his head.

"Just let Mark duel," Syrus said.

"By the way what should I call you?" Mark asked.

"You can call me Grace," the girl said.

´Grace, huh. Mathias didn't mention her when he told me about the main character of GX and the story for the first year. I wonder why,´ Mark thought.

"Go time!/Duel!" Mark/Grace

Mark: 4000 LP

Grace: 4000 LP

"Ladies first. Draw! I summon Amazoness Swords Woman (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600/LV: 4) in Attack Position and equip her with Amazoness Heirloom. I end my turn by setting one card face down," Grace said.

´Amazoness? Isn't that a deck that one of the Shadow Riders will be using. Could she be… nah, that she would challenge me before we have the spirit keys would be stupid,´ Mark thought while looking at his opponent.

"Could you like start your turn now and stop staring at me," Grace said.

"A sorry I was just thinking. Draw! I summon Elemental HERO Stratos (Wind/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 300/LV: 4) in Attack Position and activate his effect to add one HERO monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose my Elemental HERO Flash. Next, I attack your Swords Woman with my Hero," Mark declared.

Elemental HERO Stratos (ATK: 1800) attacks Amazoness Swords Woman (ATK: 1500)

Mark: 4000 – 300 = 3700 LP

"Huh, why did I take the damage and why is your monster not destroyed?" Mark asked.

"My two cards have these like totally need effects. When I would take damage in battles with my Swords Woman my opponent takes the damage instead of me and my Heirloom makes it that my monster can be destroyed through battle once per turn," Grace explained.

"You right these effects are pretty need," Mark agreed.

"You totally right," Grace replied.

"But this is still far from over. I play two reverse cards and end my turn," Mathias said.

"Draw! I summon Amazoness Paladin (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 300/LV: 4) in Attack Position and she gains 100 ATK for each of my Amazoness monsters," Grace explained.

Amazoness Paladin (ATK: 1700 + 200 = 1900)

"Now it's time to battle. My Swords Woman will attack your Stratos," Grace declared.

"Oh great and I'm going to take 300 points of damage again," Mark said.

"But that's not all. The second effect of my Heirloom kicks in. When the equipped monster attacks the target is destroyed after damage calculation," Grace explained.

"What!?" Mark exclaimed surprised.

Amazoness Swords Woman (ATK: 1500) attacks Elemental HERO Stratos (ATK: 1800)

Mark: 3700 – 300 = 3400 LP

Elemental HERO Stratos gets destroyed by an effect.

"Next my Paladin will attack you for another 1900 points of damage," Grace said.

"Not so fast I activate my Trap A Hero Emerges. You now have to choose 1 random card from my hand and if it is a minster I can Special Summon it. Otherwise, it is sent to the GY," Mark said.

"I choose the second card from the right," Grace said.

"Are you sure?" Mark asked.

"Yes," Grace replied.

"Are you really sure?" Mark asked.

"Yes, I'm like totally sure," Grace replied.

"Are you really really sure?" Mark asked.

"Yes, and now show me that dame card!" Grace demanded.

"Alright, alright," Mark said as he turned the card around who was a monster card. "Guess I'm lucky."

"A dame," Grace cursed.

"Now I can Special Summon my Phantom Magician (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 700/LV: 3) in Defense Position," Mark said.

"Huh, but this isn't a Hero," Jaden said.

"Yeah, I thought Mark played like you with only heroes in his Deck," Sy stated.

"Don't worry this magician has a connection to heroes," Mark stated.

"That like unimportant because my Paladin will take him out," Grace declared.

Amazoness Paladin (ATK: 1900) attacks Phantom Magician (DEF: 700)

"Since my Magician was sent to the GY by battle. I can Special Summon 1 HERO monster with 1000 or less ATK from my Deck in face-up Defense Position. I Special Summon Elemental HERO Woodsman (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/LV: 4) in Defense Position. But wait there's more I flip my Trap Hero Signal which allows me to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Elemental HERO monster if one of my monsters is destroyed by battle. I Special Summon my Elemental HERO Ocean (Water/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200/LV: 4) in Attack Position," Mark finished.

"It did work out as I planned but I'm still in the lead," Grace said ending her turn.

"Time to show you what heroes can do! Draw!" Mark exclaimed. "First the effect of Woodsman activate which allows me to add 1 Polymerization and second is the effect of Ocean, through which I can return one HERO monster from my GY to my hand. I return my Elemental HERO Stratos to my hand. Next, I summon him in ATK Position and activate his effect," Mark said.

"So you get another Hero, no big deal," Grace said.

"Not exactly. You see my Stratos has a second effect I can choose instead of adding another Hero," Mark explained.

"What another effect?" Grace asked.

"Well his other effect is that I can destroy Spell/Trap Cards on the field, up to the number of HERO monster you control, except this card," Mark said.

"But that would mean that my Trap and Amazoness Heirloom…" Grace began.

"… are going to get destroyed!" Mark finished.

Grace-Field: 1 face-down card and Amazoness Heirloom get destroyed.

"I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental HERO Flash and Elemental HERO Woodsman to Fusion Summon Elemental HERO Gaia (Earth/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2600/LV: 6) in Attack Position. Immediately after he is summoned his effect activates. I can target 1 face-up monster you control, until the End Phase, its ATK is halved and Gaia gains the same amount of ATK. The monster I target with this effect is your Amazoness Paladin," Mark declared.

Amazoness Paladin (ATK: 1900 / 2 = 950)

Elemental HERO Gaia (ATK: 2200 + 950 = 3150)

"Next up is my Miracle Fusion with which I fuse my Elemental HERO Flash from my GY and Elemental HERO Woodsman from my GY in order to Summon Elemental HERO The Shining (Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100/LV: 8) in Attack Position. Next, his ATK increases by 300 for every banished Elemental HERO," Mark said.

Elemental HERO The Shining (ATK: 2600 + (300 * 2) = 3200)

"Time to battle! First, my Ocean will attack your Sword Woman!" Mark declared.

Elemental HERO Ocean (ATK: 1500) attacks Amazoness Swords Woman (ATK: 1500)

Both get destroyed.

Amazoness Paladin (ATK: 950 – 100 = 850)

"Next Gaia will destroy your Paladin!"

Elemental HERO Gaia (ATK: 3150) attacks Amazoness Paladin (ATK: 850)

Grace: 4000 – 2300 = 1700 LP

"Time to finish this! The Shining now attacks you directly!"

Grace: 1700 – 3200 = 0000 LP

Mark: WIN

"Yes, it's my win!" Mark exclaimed.

"I can't believe it," Grace said shocked about her defeat.

"Nice job!" Jaden said walking over to Mark.

"Yeah, you did great," Syrus agreed.

"Thanks, guys," Mark replied scratching the back of his head before walking over to Grace. "Good duel. It's a shame it was so short. You have pretty cool cards, not as cool as my heroes but they are still plenty cool," Mark said.

"Well you win some you lose some," Grace said standing up. "You're a really good duelist. No wonder people think you could be the best Slifer or rather you are too good to be a Slifer."

"I don't know about the second one but I'm defiantly not the strongest Slifer," Mark stated.

"You're not? Then who is?" Grace asked.

"In my opinion, it's Free Crown. I may be even with Jaden and Mathias but I duel Free in our room from time to time but never won. Actually, the guy is undefeated," Mark stated to the shock of all around.

"Wait you say Free is that strong?" Jaden asked now more excited than shocked.

"Yep, he is astonishingly strong," Mark replied.

"Who did he beat at the Academy up till now?" Grace asked.

"No one. He didn't duel and if he did everyone in the Academy would know about him because of his Deck," Mark said.

From there on the four of them continued to chat with each other and got to know each other while Mathias was challenged by another girl.

* * *

 **At the port**

Mathias was waiting for a ship, which transports a package his parents sent him, to arrive. As he was waiting there a girl with red eyes and long blond hair arrived and started to talk to him.

"Hey, are you Mathias?" a girl asked.

"Yeah that´s me and who are you?" Mathias asked thinking that she looks familiar.

"My name is Gloria Tyler and I´m here to duel you." She replied.

´Wait, isn´t she an Arc-V character what´s going on here? Why is she here, wait does that means her sister is probably here too? If these two exist, then are there other elements or characters of Arc-V. Dame, it this could, later on, get problematic if certain characters are here.´

"Hey, I challenged you to a duel, are you playing or are you too scared?" she asked a bit angry.

"Sorry, I was lost in thoughts there for a moment, but I accept your challenge. I have to kill some time anyway until the shipment arrives," Mathias stated.

"Then let´s start this so I can beat you," Gloria said.

"Why are you so hostile?" Mathias asked.

"Just shut up and duel me already," Gloria replied.

"Alright, then let´s start," Mathias said.

"Duel!/Duel!" Mathias/Gloria

Mathias: 4000 LP

Gloria: 4000 LP

"I go first. Draw! First I summon Amazoness Sword Woman (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200/LV: 4) in Attack Position. Next, I set one card face down. Afterward, I end my turn," Gloria said.

"I´m up then. Draw!" Mathias said. "First I summon Gem-Armadillo (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 500/LV: 4) in Attack-Position and when he is Normal Summoned I can add one Gem-Knight monster from my Deck to my hand. The card I choose is Gem-Knight Obsidian. Next, I attack your Swords Woman with my Gem-Armadillo."

Gem-Armadillo (ATK: 1700) attacks Amazoness Sword Woman (ATK: 1500)

Mathias: 4000 – 200 = 3800 LP

"Next I… " Mathias began to say before his opponent interrupted him.

"Wait aren´t you surprised that you took damage instead of me?" Gloria asked a bit surprised.

"No, not really. I already knew about her effect," Mathias said which resulted at her staring angrily at him. "Moving on I play Future Fusion. Now, I can choose a Fusion monster which summons in two turns by sending his material to the GY. The monster I want to Fusion Summon with this card is Gem-Knight Ruby and in order to summon him in two turns, I send Gem-Knight Garnet and Gem-Knight Tourmaline to the graveyard. I end my turn here."

"Draw," Gloria said a bit annoyed. "From my hand, I activate the effect of Amazoness Spy, by revealing on another Amazoness monster in my hand I can Special summon her. The monster I reveal is Amazoness Queen to summon Amazoness Spy in Defense Position. Afterward, I sacrifice her to summon my Amazoness Queen (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800/LV: 6) in Attack Position. I attack your Gem-Armadillo with my Queen."

Amazoness Queen (ATK: 2400) attacks Gem-Armadillo (ATK: 1700)

Mathias: 3800 – 700 = 3100 LP

"With this, I end my turn," Gloria said.

"My turn. Draw," Mathias said. "First I activate Gem-Knight Fusion to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Prismaura (Earth/Thunder/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2450/DEF: 1400/LV: 7) in Attack Position, by combining Gem-Knight Obsidian and Gem-Knight Tourmaline. Next, the effect of Obsidian kicks in, which allows me to Special Summon one LV 4 or lower Normal monster from my GY and the monster I choose is Gem-Knight Tourmaline (Earth/Thunder/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800/LV: 4) in Defense Position. Now, I activate Prismauras effect and in order to do so, I send my Gem-Knight Crystal from my hand to the graveyard. Now I can destroy one of your face-up cards and the card I destroy is your Amazoness Queen."

"I activate my Trap Fiendish Chain. With it, I target your Prismaura. Through my trap, your Monster can´t attack or activate his effect," Gloria explained

"Well, I guess then I play one card face-down and end my turn," I said.

"You never get annoyed, huh?" Gloria asked.

"Not really. The only one that always annoys me is Free. He always seems to be the best of in dueling or the exams," Mathias said with a frown.

"Wait you mean you aren't the strongest Slifer?" Gloria asked.

"I hate to admit it but Free is the best. He didn't lose a single duel up till now," Mathias stated.

"Hmm, interesting," Gloria mumbled before continuing with her turn. "Draw! I activate Polymerization to fuse my Amazoness Queen and Amazoness Chain Master from my hand in order to Fusion Summon Amazoness Empress (Earth/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400/LV: 8) in Attack Position. Next, I summon Amazoness Tiger (Earth/Beast/Effect/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1500/LV: 4) in Attack Position. Now the ATK of my Amazoness Tiger increases by 400 for every Amazoness monster I control."

Amazoness Tiger (ATK: 1100 + 400 + 400 = 1900)

"It´s time to battle. My Empress will make your Knight a head shorter!" Gloria declared.

Amazoness Empress (ATK: 2800) attacks Gem-Knight Prismaura (ATK: 2450)

Mathias: 3100 – 350 = 2750

"Now my loyal pet will attack your other knight."

Amazoness Tiger (ATK: 1900) attacks Gem-Knight Tourmaline (DEF: 1800)

"I think I made enough damage for this turn," Gloria said.

"Draw," Mathias said. "Finally, the effect of Future Fusion activates and Gem-Knight Ruby (Earth/Pyro/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1300/LV: 6) is Fusion Summoned in Attack Position. Next, I flip my face-down card Pyroxene Fusion, which allows me to Fusion Summon with monsters from my hand and field. I fuse my Gem-Knight Garnet and Gem-Knight Lazuli to Summon Gem-Knight Citrine (Earth/Pyro/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1950/LV: 7). I immediately tribute my Gem-Knight Citrine to add his ATK to Ruby´s, through the effect of Ruby."

Gem-Knight Ruby (ATK: 2500 + 2200 = 4700)

"You should know as long as my Tiger is on the field you can´t attack any other face-up Amazoness monster on the field. My Tiger can´t also be destroyed by battle or card effect while my Empress is on the field." Gloria explained.

"I already know that," Mathias retorted.

"Seriously, do you everything about my cards?" Gloria asked seemingly annoyed.

"I don't know everything about your cards but I know much about them," Mathias stated smirking.

"You are really annoying," Gloria stated with a frown.

"Moving on I attack your little Tiger with my knight," Mathias said.

Gem-Knight Ruby (ATK: 4700) attacks Amazoness Tiger (ATK: 1900)

Gloria: 4000 – 2800 = 1200 LP

"I play one reverse card and end my turn," I said.

Gem-Knight Ruby (ATK: 4700 – 2200 = 2500)

"Time to end this! Draw!" Gloria exclaimed. "I summon Amazoness Fighter (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1300/LV: 4) in Attack Position. Now my Empress will crush your knight!"

Amazoness Empress (ATK: 2800) attacks Gem-Knight Ruby (ATK: 2500)

Mathias: 2750 – 300 = 2450 LP

"Next up is my Fighter!"

Mathias: 2450 – 1500 = 950 LP

"Next my Tiger will end this!"

"I activate my trap card Dimension Wall and now you take the Battle Damage instead of me," Mathias said.

"But that would mean I lose!" Gloria stated in shock.

Gloria: 1200 – 1900 = 0000 LP

Mathias: WIN

"You are really good," Mathias said, but Gloria didn´t hear me. She still looked completely shocked by her loss.

"Hey, are you alright?" Mathias asked.

"Me lose? This must be a bad dream," she muttered in shock.

"It happened and you have to accept it, everybody loses once in a while. Well except for Free," Mathias said annoyed by only thinking about Free.

"But I never lose!" she exclaimed.

"Just accept it, if you do you can learn from it and get better," I said. "Besides you made some mistakes in our duel."

"Oh, really? Tell me," Gloria demanded.

"Well, first …" Mathias was about to start as he was interrupted by a member of the crew from the ship he was waiting for.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but I need to know if you are, Mathias," the man said.

"Yeah, that´s me," Mathias replied.

"Great, here´s your package. Sorry if you had to wait," he said.

"Don´t worry I had a GLORIOUS time waiting," Mathias said smirking.

"Was that really necessary?" Gloria asked annoyed.

"Well, then I let you and your girlfriend alone," he bid his farewell.

"We are not a couple!" she shouted after him.

"Yeah, I wouldn´t date such a loud girl anyway," Mathias said which made Gloria stare at him a bit angry.

"Well, at least you act like a one," he stated before entering the ship.

"Finally I got the new booster for my Deck!" Mathias said with a grin on his face.

"It´s time to get my sister. She should be done by now with her duel against your friend Mark," Gloria stated.

"Well, then how about we walk together? I wanted to meet up with Mark anyway," Mathias stated.

"Why not. Now tell me what I did wrong in our duel!" Gloria demanded.

* * *

 **Red Dorm**

Mathias and Gloria joined the other four at the Red Dorm. The four of them were laughing together and having a good time.

"Hey guys," Mathias said waving at the four.

"Oh hey, Mathias. Huh, who's that girl next to ya?" Jaden asked.

"That's my sis," Grace said who was sitting next to him.

"Just like I thought, you just stayed here instead of meeting up with me," Gloria stated.

"Oh come on don't be like that," Grace replied.

"Then just do as you're told for once," Gloria replied angrily.

"Alright, alright. It's time for me to go. Hope we can meet again soon guys," Grace said as she and her sister began to walk away.

"So how did you meet up with Grace sister?" Mark asked.

"She challenged me to a duel," Mathias replied.

"Grace did challenge me too," Mark said.

"I have the feeling that there is more behind this than just a normal duel," Mathias mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Syrus asked.

"No. Nothing at all. Anyway shouldn't we go in it's almost dinner time," Mathias stated.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry," Jaden said.

"Me too," Mark said and the four of them made their way into the dining hall of the Red Dorm.

* * *

 **With Gloria and Grace**

"Why can't you just obey the orders that you receive?" Gloria asked her sister.

"Because these guys are way more fun than the Obelisks we normally have to hang around. All they do is boast about how they are the best or they try to hit on us," Grace replied.

"I know what you mean but we really don't have another choice," Gloria stated.

"I know but I still wish that she wouldn't be so uptight," Grace replied.

* * *

 **At the Slifer Red Dorm after dinner**

Free. Mark and Mathias were on their way to Jaden's room because Jaden begged the whole dinner Free, who had rejoined them, for a duel until Free finally gave in. As they arrived Mark opened the door and a scene took place in front of their eyes which made them speechless.

"I´ve had some feelings for you. For a while now. I… I think I´m in love with you, and I want to be a couple with you. I promise I´ll always be by your side! So… please, give me a chance. Let me win your heart," Syrus said to Chumley while blushing.

The three of them could just watch them silent.

"That was the best confession I heard in my whole life! It was just great!" Jaden sniffled, who was standing behind the three.

"Huh, nice job, Sy," Nick added giving him thumbs up while the other two were remaining silent.

Upon fully realizing that Syrus wasn´t alone with Chumley, Syrus jaw hit the floor.

"No, no, no, no! You got this wrong!" Syrus tried to explain the situation "We… we were -!"

"It´s alright Syrus! I approve and hope you two will be happy!" Jaden stated before adding. "Sorry Free but we can't duel Banner said that if I ditch my cleaning duty again I won't get any food anymore."

"No prob," Free replied as Jaden began to make his way back to the dining hall.

"Well, we better go and leave you two lovebirds alone. Bye!" Mark said before dragging Mathias away who was still speechless while Free followed them. The three of them went back to their own room.

"What the heck just happened?" Mathias asked.

"As it turned out Syrus and Chumley are gay and also have feelings for each other," Mark answered.

"But why?" Mathias asked.

"Don´t know! You're the one who watched the anime!" Mark replied. "The only thing I know is that I´m going to start knocking on the door of their room instead of just bursting in."

"Yeah, I don't walk in there while they're… doing stuff," Mark agreed.

While the two of them continued to talk like this Free was lying on his bed with closed eyes.

* * *

 **Free's Mind**

Free was standing in front of three Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

"When do you finally plan to duel in this world," one of the dragons asked.

"Did you say you don't want to fight against weak opponents," Free replied.

"Well yeah, but it's even more boring to don't fight at all!" another dragon replied.

"Don't worry, I think we will duel someone not to bad very soon," Free replied.

"If you say so," the last one replied before Free drifted into sleep.

* * *

"Now tell me, is their one of the has the skills sufficient for our plan?" a girl asked Gloria and Grace.

"Mark did beat me. He is like really strong and funny," Grace said to the other girl with a happy smile.

"Beat you? I didn´t expect any first year here to be on your level," the girl stated.

"What happened in your duel Gloria?" The girl asked.

"I also lost," she admitted while looking to the ground.

"So both of them are strong duelists and we could use either of them for our plan. Perfect! I guess now we should start to set our plan in motion."

"It´s about time!" said a boy emerging from the shadows.

"But my opponent said that there was another Slifer who is stronger than him," Gloria said.

"Yeah, Mark also said that Free Crown would be the strongest Slifer," Grace said.

"I guess we have to see for ourselves then. Gloria and Grace, I leave it to you to see how strong this Free really is," the girl said.

 **That's it for the redone chapter 4.**

 **Until then, please read and review.**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there, community. Here is chapter 5. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, its characters or any of its related materials. I only own my OCs that appear in this fanfiction.**

 **Chapter 5: A glimpse of blue**

 **General POV**

Nick and Mathias were walking through Duel Academy, as they heard someone from behind them shouts out to them: "Hey, you two stop for a second!"

Mathias and Nick turned around to see who called out to them. As they turned around we saw a girl with indigo hair tied into a ponytail with a large yellow ribbon and green eyes. Her hair also features two light blue bangs that fall to either side of her face. She was wearing the standard Obelisk Blue Uniform. As the girl reached them she breathed heavily.

After she caught her breath again, she asked Nick and Bastion: "Are you the Slifer who takes down Obelisk after Obelisk?"

"Maybe why do you want to know?" Nick asked.

"I want to duel you!" the girl declared.

"Could we get a name first," Mathias asked.

"Oh, my name is Serena and now let´s duel," she said.

´That makes her the third character from Arc-V, I wonder if there are any more of them and what role they will play in future events?´ Mathias thought while Nick was thinking: ´I´m going to have my fun with her!´

"Sorry, but I won´t duel you," Nick said to which Mathias and Serena looked at him shocked and in disbelief. "Why? I don´t duel weak GIRLS," Nick added stretching the last part in a mocking way.

"What did you say?" Serena asked now obviously angry.

"I said, I don´t duel weak GIRLS," Nick said stretching out the last part again.

"Take that back," Serena demanded while pointing at Nick.

"I won´t. Mathias let´s go," Nick said as he walked away, soon after followed a still shocked Mathias.

* * *

 **In Nick and Mathias´ Room**

"Are you feeling well?" Mathias asked a bit concerned.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Asked Nick with eyes closed on his bed.

"Then why didn´t you accept Serena´s challenge back then and provoked her like this?" He asked in return.

"I wanted to mess with her a bit," said Nick.

"Why did I even ask, you probably remembered what a short temper she had in the anime and pissed her of, for your own amusement. Really, sometimes you're a real asshole," said Mathias while shaking his head. Nick could only grin at this comment.

* * *

 **Next day in school**

 **Classroom**

"Duel me!" Serena demanded while pointing at Nick.

"No!" Nick replied and walked away.

 **Hallway**

"Duel me!" Serena demanded while pointing at Nick.

"No!" Nick replied and walked away again.

 **Toilet**

"If she show's up here I'm gone sue her," Nick said out loud. Immediately after someone in the closet next to his left.

 **Outside the Toilet**

"Duel me!" Serena, who seemed to have waited outside, demanded.

'I'm starting to think that messing with her was a mistake' Nick thought but was too stubborn to admit that Mathias was right. As a result, Nick replied like always with a no and walked away.

"Hey, stop!" Serena shouted after him.

"Oh, hello Nick," a new voice said interrupting the two.

"Oh, hello Grace how´s it going?" Nick asked.

"I´m well, what about you?" Grace asked.

"I am bored. How about a duel, I could use a good challenge," Nick stated.

"Yeah, I can like totally get my revenge for last time," Grace replied.

"Are you kidding me? You won´t duel me, but you duel her," Serena shouted in disbelieve.

"Huh, who´s that?" Grace asked Nick.

"That´s just some loud-mouthed girl," Nick replied deadpan.

"My name is Serena! And why would you duel her and not me?" Serena asked seemingly offended.

"Because I have already dueled her and she is strong," he replied still expressionless.

"That means if I beat her in a duel you would duel me?" Serena asked.

"Yep," replied Nick.

"Grace was your name, right?" Serena asked.

"Yep, yep," Grace answered happily.

"Duel me!" Serena demanded.

"Okay, but if I win you stop bordering Nick," Grace said.

"Alright, I won´t boarder him again," Serena replied.

"And you duel me seriously when I win," Grace said to Nick who gave her a thumbs up.

"Then let´s go to the arena and duel," Serena suggested.

"I have a better idea, follow me," Nick said as he started to walk away. Both girls shared a glare and followed Nick.

* * *

 **At a cliff near the ocean**

"This is a good spot!" Nick stated.

"Why made you walk us all the way out here?" an annoyed Serena asked.

"Yeah, we could have like just duel in the stadium, or some other place near," Grace agreed with Serena.

"Well you will see when one of you duels me why I brought you out here," said Nick while sitting down into the grass.

"Then let us start," said Serena.

"Yeah, let´s go," Grace said.

"Duel/Duel" Serena/Grace

Serena: 4000 LP

Grace: 4000 LP

"I´m going first. Draw! To start I summon Lunalight Emerald Bird and if this card is summoned I can send 1 Lunalight card from your hand to the GY, and if I do, I get to draw 1 card. The card I send to the GY is Lunalight Blue Cat. I finish off by setting two cards face down," Serena said.

Lunalight Emerald Bird (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)

"My turn. Draw! I summon Amazoness Paladin and her effect increases her ATK by 100 for every Amazoness monster I control, afterward, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon in like totally destroy your right trap." Grace declared.

Horn of the Phantom Beast gets destroyed.

Amazoness Paladin (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 300/LV: 4)

Amazoness Paladin (ATK: 1700 + 100 = 1800)

"Now my Swords Woman will attack your Bird."

Amazoness Paladin (ATK:1800) attacks Lunalight Emerald Bird (ATK: 1200)

Serena: 4000 – 600 = 3400 LP

"I activate my trap Lunalight Reincarnation Dance. If a monster I control is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can add up to 2 Lunalight monsters from my Deck to my hand," Serena explained.

"Alright, I play two card face down and like end my turn," Grace said placing her cards.

"I´m up. Draw! First I activate the effect of my Lunalight Black Sheep, I can discard this card, in order to add 1 Polymerization from my Deck to my Hand. Next, I activate Polymerization to fuse Lunalight Yellow Marten and Lunalight Blue Cat in order to Fusion Summon Lunalight Cat Dancer in Attack Position. Afterward, my Lunalight Yellow Marten effect activates, since this card was sent to the GY through a card effect, I can add 1 Lunalight Spell/Trap form my Deck to my hand," Serena said while adding a card to her hand.

Lunalight Cat Dancer (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)

"Next I activate Luna Light Perfume to Special Summon Lunalight Blue Cat from my GY. Now the effect of Blue Cat activates, one of my Lunalight monsters, except Blue Cat, ATK becomes double its original ATK until the end of this turn," Serena explained as her monsters ATK got increased.

Lunalight Blue Cat (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)

Lunalight Cat Dancer (ATK: 2400 * 2 = 4800)

"Next I activate the second effect of Luna Light Perfume, by banishing this card from my GY, I can discard 1 card and add 1 Lunalight monster from my Deck to my hand," Serena explained while she discarding one card from her hand and added one card from her Deck."Now I activate Lunalight Purple Butterfly´s effect, by sending this card to the GY, I can choose 1 Lunalight monster I control and increase his ATK by 1000 until the end of this turn."

Lunalight Cat Dancer (ATK: 4800 + 1000 = 5800)

"What 5800 ATK!" Grace screamed out shocked.

"Not bad," Nick said from the sidelines.

"Now my Lunalight Cat Dancer will attack your Amazoness Paladin and finish the duel," Serena declared as her monster got ready to attack.

Grace: 4000 – 100 = 3900 LP

Lunalight Cat Dancer (ATK: 5800) attacks Amazoness Paladin (ATK: 1800)

Grace: 3900 – 4000 = 0000 LP

Serena: WIN

"I win that means your dueling me next!" Serena said pointing at Nick.

"Alright," Nick said as he was getting up and walked over to Grace. "I´ll duel you later. And don´t be mad about your lose it happens."

"It a bummer that I didn´t win, but like you say it happens," she said while grabbing Nick´s hand which he extended to help her up.

"Let´s duel," Serena said impatiently.

"I hope you can make this more interesting than the Obelisks who normally challenge me," Nick said as he but his deck in his holder.

"Game on!/Duel!" Nick/Serena

Nick: 4000 LP

Serena: 4000 LP

"I start. My turn. First, I summon Lunalight Blue Cat in attack-mode. Also, I set two cards face-down. That´s it for me," Serena said.

Lunalight Blue Cat (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)

"That let´s go. Draw. I summon Luster Dragon (ATK: 1900) in attack mode. Next, he will attack your Blue Cat," Nick declared.

Luster Dragon (Wind/Dragon/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)

Luster Dragon (ATK: 1900) attacks Lunalight Blue Cat (ATK: 1600)

Serena: 4000 – 300 = 3700 LP

"I activate one of my face-down cards. Lunalight Reincarnation Dance, if a monster I control is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can add up to 2 Lunalight monsters from my Deck to my hand." She explained while adding Lunalight Black Sheep and Lunalight White Rabbit to her hand. "Next Lunalight Blue Cats effect activates, if she is destroyed by battle or card effect I can special summon a "Lunalight" monster from my deck. The monster I summon is Lunalight Purple Butterfly in Attack Position," Serena announced.

Lunalight Purple Butterfly (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)

"Not too bad," Nick responded smirking.

"You shouldn´t have underestimated me," she stated. "And now, hurry up and end your turn so that I can prove it!"

"Alright, alright. Then I guess I play two cards face down and end my turn," Nick said.

"My turn. Draw. First I activate Lunalight Black Sheep´s effect by discarding him from my hand I can add one Polymerization from my deck to my hand," Serena explained.

"Are you sure you´re not a little over your head here, your last win against Grace was just a fluke," Nick responded with a smirk on my face.

"Why can´t you just keep your mouth shut?" She asked loudly.

"Geez. Why are you so dame loud?" Nick replied.

"And you so annoying." She replied.

"Can you make your turn now?" I asked trying to stop this argument.

"Yes." She yelled, before continuing. "I activate my Polymerization to fuse Lunalight Purple Butterfly and Lunalight Blue Cat to fusion summon Lunalight Cat Dancer in attack-mode. Now I summon Lunalight White Rabbit in attack-mode and activate his effect. When this card is normal summoned, I can target one Lunalight monster in the graveyard, and special summon it to the field in defense mode." She explained.

Lunalight Cat Dancer (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)

Lunalight White Rabbit (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/LV: 2)

"Not so fast I activate my trap card Fiendish Chain, his effect allows me to target one Effect-Monster on your field and negate its effect, also it can´t attack," I said. "And its target is your Cat Dancer."

"Tch. I bring back my Lunalight Blue Cat. Afterward, I play one card face down and end my turn," Serena spoke seemingly angry about her failed combo.

"My turn. First I summon Lancer Lindwurm in Attack Position and next is battle time. Lancer Lindwurm will attack your Lunalight Blue Cat," Nick declared.

Lancer Lindwurm (Wind/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)

Lancer Lindwurm (ATK: 1800) attacks Lunalight Blue Cat (DEF: 1200)

Serena: 3700 – 600 = 3100 LP

"Next my Luster Dragon attacks your little bunny!"

Luster Dragon (ATK: 1900) attacks Lunalight White Rabbit (ATK: 800)

Serena: 3100 – 1100 = 2000 LP

"That´s it for me," Nick said to end his turn.

"My turn. I activate my Polymerization to fuse Lunalight Cat Dancer and Lunalight Emerald Bird to fusion summon Lunalight Panther Dancer in Attack Position," Serena announced as her two monsters began to fuse.

Lunalight Panther Dancer (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)

"Now I activate her effect. For the rest of this turn, the first time each monster you control would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed, also this card can attack all your monsters, twice each, this turn," Serena explained.

"You´re just a one trick pony. All you do is attack your opponent with your power and that's it," Nick responded deadpan.

"If it isn´t broke don´t fix it, besides aren´t you doing the same now?" asked Serena.

"Yeah, because I don´t need to think up some great strategy. My ace is enough to defeat you," said Nick.

"But I don´t see your ace," she stated.

"Don´t worry next turn they will come out and end this duel," Nick declared with no change in expression.

"They?" Serena asked curiously but Nick only replied with a smirk. "Alright keep quiet, but it won´t help you because it´s time to win. Panther Dancer attacks your Lancer Lindwurm," Serena shouted out.

Lunalight Panther Dancer (ATK: 2800) attacks Lancer Lindwurm (ATK: 1800)

Nick: 4000 – 1000 = 3000 LP

"And again!"

Lunalight Panther Dancer (ATK: 2800) attacks Lancer Lindwurm (ATK: 1800)

Nick: 3000 – 1000 = 2000 LP

"Now the second effect of my Panther Dancer activates. When this card destroys one of your monsters by battle she gains 200 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase," explained Serena.

Lunalight Panther Dancer (ATK: 2800 + 200 = 3000)

"Now my Panther Dancer attacks your Luster Dragon."

"Nick is going to lose if both of the attacks hit!?" Grace gasped in surprised.

"Come on Grace, do you really think I don´t have a plan? I activate Half Unbreak. Now I can target 1 monster on the field, this turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, also any battle damage I take from attacks involving that monster is halved. The monster I chose is my Luster Dragon," Said Nick.

Lunalight Panther Dancer (ATK: 3000) attacks Luster Dragon (ATK: 1900)

Nick: 2000 – 550 = 1450 LP

"Now attack again!"

Nick: 1450 – 550 = 900 LP

"That´s it for this turn. But next turn you will lose for sure!" Serena claims.

Lunalight Panther Dancer (ATK: 3000 – 200 = 2800)

"She is right another turn like this and you´re finished, Nick," Grace agreed with Serena.

"Didn´t I say that I would end it in this turn?" Nick asked slightly annoyed.

"You did, but there is no way it will come true," Serena pointed out.

"I hope you can win, but things don´t look good for you," Grace stated her opinion.

"Thanks for the support," Nick said directed to Grace who just smiled back.

"Anyway, my turn. Draw! First I summon Lord of D. in attack Position and afterward I play The Flute of Summoning Dragon. Since I have Lord of D. on my field, I can Special Summon up to two Dragon monsters from my hand. And the dragons I summon are two Blue-Eyes White Dragons," Nick announced as his two dragons appeared on the field.

Lord of D. (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1100/LV: 4)

2x Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Light/Dragon/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)

"That can´t be how can you have Blue-Eyes?" Serena asked in total shock because of the legendary monster in front of her.

"How? That´s like impossible!" Grace exclaimed also shocked.

"I have these as long as I play this game," Nick answered the two shocked girls.

"But there are supposed to be only three of them and they are in possession of Seto Kaiba!" Serena pointed out.

"Well, I don´t know. (Maybe because I´m not from this world.)" Nick replied. Serena and Grace both didn´t know what to say after this.

"Moving on it´s time to battle! My Blue-Eyes White Dragon is going to finish of your Panther Dancer!" said Nick.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000) attacks Lunalight Panther Dancer (ATK: 2800)

Serena: 2000 – 200 = 1800 LP

"Next my other Blue-Eyes will finish you off! Go, Burst Stream of Destruction!"

Serena: 1800 – 3000 = 0000 LP

Nick: WIN

"Like I promised my aces did finish you off," Nick said making his way over to Serena.

"How? I still don´t get it, how can you have Blue-Eyes?" Serena asked sitting on the ground.

"As I said, I have them like forever," Nick stated grinning.

"That´s like super cool that you have a Blue-Eyes," Grace said with a gleeful expression.

"Thanks," replied Nick.

"Hey, I think here is it where we saw the Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" a voiced could be out of the forest.

"Huh, someone else is out here," Serena stated while getting off the ground.

"I guess," Grace replied.

After Grace finished her sentence Nick tackled Serena and Grace into a bush behind them.

"Stay quiet until they gone!" Nick ordered the other two.

"It should be here, but none is here," an Obelisk Blue said.

"I guess whoever played it must be gone by now. But still, we have to show the others the picture we took of them," the other Obelisk Blue added.

"Yeah let´s go," the other one answered.

After they were gone Nick said, "All clear we can stop hiding."

But as he looked towards Serena and Grace that he was grabbing onto something he shouldn´t. As Nick noticed it he took his hands from their boobs as fast as he could get up and stumbled backward.

"Um, I´m sorry. I didn´t mean …" Nick started to say before he got slapped in the face by a blushing Serena and Grace. After they slapped him both left before he could say anything else.

* * *

 **At the Slifer Red Dorm**

Nick entered his and Mathias room, with reds marks hands on either side of his face.

"Welcome back how was… wow, what happened to you," Mathias asked surprised.

"I got slapped in the face by Serena and Grace," Nick replied deadpan.

"Why?" Mathias asked curiously.

"I touched their boobs," Nick said with no change in expression.

"You did what?" Mathias asked loudly in shock.

"I touched their boobs," Nick said again with no change in expression.

"Why?" Mathias asked.

"I pushed them into a bush," still no change of expression by Nick.

"You know that sound extremely wrong?" Mathias said.

"I know," Nick replied.

"Then could you tell me now how it come to this?" Mathias asked.

And so, Nick told Mathias about his duel with Serena.

"Wow, the first cliché since we got here," Mathias stated.

"I know," Nick replied with a goofy grin.

"Wait that's not the point here. You used Blue-Eyes in a duel and some students besides Serena and Grace saw it!" Mathias exclaimed worriedly.

"They didn´t see me, they only saw Blue-Eyes," Nick replied.

"Still this could get problematic later on," Mathias stated while shaking his head.

"Let´s just go with the flow. I'm going to use it in the upcoming promotion duel," Nick stated.

"Alright then you can handle this yourself," Mathias said not wanting to become the center of attention.

"Alright, I´m going to sleep," Nick stated as he hopped onto his bed without a care in the world.

"Always so carefree," Mathias stated shaking his head.

* * *

 **Unknown place**

"You must be joking," the unknown girl said to Grace.

"No, I saw him play two Blue-Eyes White Dragons with my own eyes," Grace replied.

"Nick Schwarz, what an interesting person," she said with a smile on her face.

"He sounds like a good hunt," the girl's brother said with a creepy smile on his face.

"You can have your fun after we finished our plan," the girl told her brother.

"I just hope it doesn´t take too long anymore," the boy replied.

 **That´s it for chapter 5. Took me a bit longer than I expected, but here it is.**

 **Here are the Decks of Nick and Mathias:**

 **Nick**

Monster: 20

3x Blue-Eyes White Dragon

2x Divine Dragon Ragnarok

1x Gandora the Dragon of Destruction

2x Gray Wing

1x Hunter Dragon

1x Lancer Lindwurm

2x Luster Dragon

1x Luster Dragon #2

2x Exploder Dragon

2x Lord of D

1x The White Stone of Legend

1x Twin-Headed Behemoth

1x White-Horned Dragon

Spell: 11

1x Ancient Rules

1x Cup of Ace

1x Future Fusion

1x Monster Reborn

1x Mystical Space Typhoon

2x Polymerization

1x Pot of Greed

1x Sword of Revealing Light

2x The Flute of Summoning Dragon

Trap: 9

1x Call of the Haunted

1x Divine Wrath

1x Dragon's Rage

1x Fiendish Chain

1x Half Unbreak

1x Mirror Force

2x Prideful Roar

1x Shadow Spell

Extra Deck:

3x Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon

3x King Dragun

3x Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon

* * *

 **Mathias**

Monster: 20

2x Gem-Knight Crystal

2x Gem-Knight Garnet

2x Gem-Knight Sapphire

2x Gem-Knight Tourmaline

2x Gem-Armadillo

1x Gem-Elephant

2x Gem-Knight Alexandrite

2x Gem-Knight Emerald

2x Gem-Knight Lazuli

2x Gem-Knight Obsidian

2x Gem-Turtle

Spell: 8

1x Future Fusion

2x Gem-Knight Fusion

1x Monster Reborn

2x Particle Fusion

1x Pot of Greed

1x Sword of Revealing Light

Trap: 12

2x Dimension Wall

1x Draining Shield

1x Fragment Fusion

3x Gem-Enhancement

1x Magic Jammer

1x Mirror Force

1x Pyroxene Fusion

Extra Deck: 15

1x Gem-Knight Master Diamond

2x Gem-Knight Zirconia

1x Gem-Knight Amethyst

2x Gem-Knight Citrine

2x Gem-Knight Prismaura

2x Gem-Knight Aquamarine

2x Gem-Knight Ruby

2x Gem-Knight Topaz

2x Gem-Knight Seraphinite

 **Exams coming up. After I´m done with them I going to fic the grammar in the chapter up till now and then continue with this story. That means there probably won´t be an update till mid-February.**

 **Until then, please read and review.**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there, community. Exams are over and I'm a free man again! God, I really hate them, but is there someone who doesn't. In order to celebrate that, here's chapter 6. Also, I used Grammarly to fix some of my Grammer in the Chapter up til now.**

 **Chapter 6: Promotion of Blue?**

 **In the classroom**

The class was in session, but Nick wasn't sleeping like normally. That's because of the uncomfortable feeling from getting glared at by two girls in the back of the room. The two in question were Serena and Grace.

"Nick, what's up with you? You never manage to stay awake in class," Mathias stated.

"I'm trying to sleep, but how am I supposed to fall asleep with these two staring daggers in me?" Nick questioned. Upon saying this Mathias turned around and noticed the two staring down on Nick. He turned to Nick and said: "Now I get you."

"This is getting annoying. I can't sleep like this," Nick complained.

* * *

 **After class in the Hallways**

Nick was walking down the hallway as he suddenly felt a shiver go down his back. He turned around and saw Serena and Grace behind a corner looking at him while other students looked at them. After seeing them Nick started to walk faster to get away from them but they started to pick up the pace in order to follow him. After a short while, Nick picked up the pace again and so did the other two. Soon after Nick was running away from them and the other two chased him. To escape from them he flew into the male bathroom until the next class.

* * *

 **After school finished**

"Nick, Mathias if you're two ready, let's go so we can talk about…" began Bastion to say before Nick runs past him like the devil himself was chasing him. "What's up with h… " This time Serena and Grace zoomed past Bastion. "Okay, what's going on here?" Bastion asked a bit startled.

"I don't exactly know but it seems like Nick pissed these two off or something like this," Mathias answered.

"Being chased by two beautiful girls doesn't sound too bad," Bastion said quietly.

"Did you say something?" Mathias asked Bastion.

"No, nothing," Bastion replied hastily.

"If you say so," Mathias replied. "Should we go then?" he asked.

"What about Nick?" Bastion asked.

"Let him deal with these two," Mathias said as he stood up.

"If you say so," Bastion replied as both of them were making their way to the Ra Yellow Dorm to discuss some duel strategies for the upcoming Promotion Duel.

* * *

 **At the Slifer Red Dorm**

Nick was out of breath as he reached the Red Dorm. He looked around to make sure he got away from Serena and Grace followed him. As he turned around the two in question were standing right in front of him.

"Holy shit," Nick exclaimed jumping a bit backward.

"Finally we got you," Grace said.

"Why did you run away?" Serena asked.

"Huh, I just had the feeling I should," Nick replied scratching the back of his head...

"We just wanted to talk to you about yesterday," Serena stated.

"When it is about touching your boobs I already said sorry," Nick stated.

"It's not about that!" shouted the two simultaneously while blushing.

"Geez, you don't have to shout," Nick replied.

"What we want to talk about is your Blue Eyes," Grace said.

"I already told you," Nick replied.

"But that can't be. Seto Kaiba is said to possess the only three copies of Blue Eyes," Serena stated.

"Well, seems like he was wrong," Nick stated. "Also I would tell you how I got them if I knew we are friends after all," Nick added.

"We are friends?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, except you are against it," Nick replied with a smile.

"No, it's not that I'm against it but I never had any actual friends," Serena admitted shyly.

"Well, then consider me the first," Nick said smiling.

"And me second," Grace added.

"Thanks, guys," Serena said smiling.

"Moving on to the imported things. I have to make up my napping time for the time I lost in class since you two stared at me the whole time so I couldn't sleep," Nick stated.

"Way to ruin the mood you jerk," Serena said.

"Come just lay down with me and take a nap yourself you two," Nick replied with a smile before laying down.

"Why do you like napping so much?" Serena asked crossing her arms.

"Like I told Grace you just have to see for yourself," Nick replied as he closed his eyes and Grace laid down on his left side.

"Alright, I'll try it," Serena said as she laid down on the right side of Nick.

Sometime later Mathias made his way back from Bastion and came across these three. With Grace and Serena hugging Nick.

"What the! ...Let it go, Mathias, you have shit to do," he said to himself walking away.

* * *

 **Evening in the Slifer Red Dorm**

Nick and Mathias were sitting in their room as Jaden, Syrus and Chumley came in.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Jaden asked as he entered the room.

"Oh, hey Jaden. Aren't you guys going to study for the Promotion duel tomorrow?" Mathias asked while Nick was already sleeping in his bed.

"I think that's a great idea. Jaden let's go back and learn," Syrus said.

"I think so too," Chumley said agreeing with Syrus.

"Nah, let's rather have a little duel," Jaden said.

"Sorry, but I also agree with Syrus. How about we duel some other time," Mathias suggested.

"What a bummer," Jaden replied. "We leave you to your studying then. Bye," Jaden said as he, Syrus and Chumley left again.

* * *

 **Next Day** **after the written exam**

The class finished their written exam, Mathias and Nick hadn't had a problem with it, unlike Jaden who got here late and Syrus who sleep through part of the exam with Jaden. Bastion came over to Nick, Mathias, Jaden, and Syrus.

"Hey, you two shouldn't we wake them up?" asked Bastion.

"Probably," Mathias answered shortly after Nick, Sy, and Jaden were awake.

"Ah! Aw, I fluked, didn't I. I'm a total failure!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Sy, if they were grading on melodrama, you'd get an A!" Jaden replied.

Looking around Syrus noticed that there was no one except them in the classroom anymore, so he asked: "Hey, where'd everyone go?"

"The new rare cards arrived today, everyone's at the card shop," Bastion answered.

"Wha-a-at? New cards! Hey, how come no one told us?" Syrus asked shocked.

"Because everyone wants the best cards for themselves, to use in the upcoming field test," Bastion explained.

"So why aren't you guys getting some?" Syrus asked curiously why Mathias, Nick, and Bastion were so calm about it.

"Please, one errant card and my deck's delicate balance would be completely thrown off," Bastion stated proudly about his deck.

"Same with me," Mathias said.

"I don't need new cards I'm the strongest of our grade anyway," Nick replied which earned him some glares from Bastion, Mathias and a laugh from Jaden. "Don't look at me like that! I already have beaten all of you and most of the other first years," Nick stated.

"You may not need them but I do!" Syrus exclaimed desperately.

"So let's go. There's nothing like the smell of new cards in the morning! Thanks for the tip, Bastion," Jaden said as he along with Syrus dashed out of the room.

"Anyway, guys how about we go to the arena?" Mathias suggested.

"Let's go," Bastion said.

"Yawn. I want to take a nap," Nick said trying to keep his eyes open.

 **Sometime later in the arena**

Nick was facing a guy in a standard Obelisk Blue uniform. He has very short, thick, pink eyebrows and purple eyes. His hair is two-toned, uniformly violet with pink underneath, his fringes extending to frame his face, with two pointing upwards. Nick recognized him as Yuri, one of the main antagonists of Arc-V.

"Huh, why do I have to duel an Obelisk Blue?" Nick asked loudly.

"Since you defeated most of the Obelisks from the first year we decided to give you the chance to become an Obelisk Blue right away. If you win the Promotion Duel today," Dr. Crowler explained over the speaker system.

"I didn't expect that," Nick murmured to himself.

"Hello, there I'm Yuri. I heard you are a very strong duelist I'm looking forward to our duel," he said friendly which surprised Nick.

"Uh, yeah. Let's have a good duel," Nick replied.

"Then let's begin," said Yuri.

"Game on!/Duel!" the both of them said simultaneously.

Nick: 4000 LP

Yuri: 4000 LP

"I'll go first. Draw! First I summon Twin-Headed Behemoth in Attack Position. Then I set one card face down and end my turn," Nick said.

Twin-Headed Behemoth (Wind/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200/LV: 3)

"Ok, it's my turn. Draw! I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in Attack Position and activate his effect. If my opponent controls a monster I can inflict 600 damage points to my opponent," Yuri explained.

Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)

Nick: 4000 – 600 = 3400 LP

"Next I play Ancient Gear Inspection. First I take one Ancient Gear monster one the field and return it to my hand afterward I get to draw 1 card," said Yuri as he added his Ancient Gear Hunting Hound back to his hand and draw one card. "Next I play Polymerization in order to fuse two Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in order to fusion summon my Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in Attack Position," Yuri declares.

Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000/LV: 5)

"Now I play Pot of Greed to draw two additional cards. Next, I play the field spell Gaia Power," Yuri said.

Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (ATK: 1400 + 500 = 1900/DEF: 1000 – 400 = 600)

"Now it's time to battle! Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound attacks your Twin-Headed Behemoth, oh and don't forget you cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step," Yuri stated in a happy tone.

Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (ATK: 1900) attacks Twin-Headed Behemoth (ATK: 1500)

Nick: 3400 – 400 = 3000 LP

"Next I play one card face down and end my turn!" Yuri said.

"Then the effect of my Behemoth's effect kicks in and he is special summoned back to the field in Defense Position but his ATK and DEF are reduced to 1000," Nick said.

"But then also the effect of my Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound activates and a Gear Counter will be placed on your Behemoth," Yuri said.

Twin-Headed Behemoth (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000) 1x Gear Counter

"My turn. Draw! I activate Ancient Rule, which allows me to special summon a normal monster of Level 5 or higher. The monster I summon is my Luster Dragon #2 in Attack Position," Nick said.

Luster Dragon #2 (Wind/Dragon/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1400/LV: 6)

"Now the effect of my Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound activates and a Gear Counter will be placed on your Dragon," Yuri said.

Luster Dragon #2 1x Gear Counter

"Now I summon one of my favorites Exploder Dragon in Attack Position. And then it's time to battle! Exploder Dragon will take care of your Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound," Nick declared.

Exploder Dragon (Earth/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 0/LV: 3)

Exploder Dragon (ATK: 1000 + 500 = 1500/DEF: 0 – 400 = 0)

Exploder Dragon (ATK: 1500) attacks Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (ATK: 1900)

Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound gets destroyed.

"Thanks to the effect of Exploder Dragon I don't get any damage from the battle and since it got send to the graveyard your Monster will also be destroyed," Nick explained.

"I activate my face down card, the Continuous Trap Ancient Gear Reborn. Once per turn, if I control no monsters, I can target 1 Ancient Gear monster that was sent to the Graveyard this turn. I can Special Summon it, and increase its original ATK by 200. And I will use the effect right away to revive my Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound," Yuri said which surprised Nick.

Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (ATK: 1400 + 200 + 500 = 2100/DEF: 1000 – 400 = 600)

"I guess I can't do anything else for now and end my turn," Nick said seemingly disappointed about his turn.

"My turn. Draw! I summon Ancient Gear Wyvern in Attack Position. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add 1 Ancient Gear card from my Deck to my hand, except Ancient Gear Wyvern," Yuri explained while he added a card to his hand.

Ancient Gear Wyvern (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)

"And now it's time to do battle! Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound will attack your Luster Dragon #2," Yuri declares.

Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (ATK: 2100) attacks Luster Dragon #2 (ATK: 2400) 1x Gear Counter

"Now the effect of Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound activates. When this monster battles one of your monster that has 1 Gear Counter on it, your monster gets destroyed at the start of the Damage Step," Yuri explained.

Luster Dragon #2 gets destroyed.

"And next up my Wyvern will stupid looking dragon," Yuri declares.

Ancient Gear Wyvern (ATK: 1700) attacks Twin-Headed Behemoth (DEF: 1000) 1x Gear Counter

"That's enough for this turn," Yuri said.

"I'm up. Draw! I play Swords of Revealing Light with this card you can't attack me for 3 turns," Nick stated.

"Are you getting desperate? Am I too strong for you?" Yuri asked with a smile.

"Actually with the hand, I have right now I can't win against you," Nick admitted scratching the back of his head.

"You are too honest," Yuri said shaking his head.

"Maybe. I play one monster in face-down Defense Position and end my turn," Nick said.

"My turn. Draw! I don't need to do anything so I end my turn," Yuri said.

Swords of Revealing Light 1-Counter

"Draw! I play Pot of Geed in order to draw two more cards. Next, I play one card face down and end my turn," Nick said.

"My turn. Draw! I summon my strongest monster Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon in Attack Position by sacrificing my Ancient Gear Wyvern and Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound," Yuri said to the shock of many in the arena.

Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/LV: 9)

Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon (ATK: 3000 + 500 = 3500/DEF: 3000 – 400 = 2600)

"To think someone at the Academy has the one Ancient Gear Monster that I'm still searching for in his possession," Dr. Crowler exclaimed to Chancellor Sheppard.

"I wonder how mister Schwarz wants to get out of this situation?" the Chancellor asked.

"There is no way that he can turn this around. Not with this monster on the field," Dr. Crowler replied.

"But weren't you thinking the same with your Ancient Gear Golem but still lost to Jaden Yuki," the Chancellor stated.

"Please don't mention that," Dr. Crowler said sulking which made the Chancellor chuckle.

Down in the arena Nick thought to himself: ´Ace monster my ass! Where is his Predaplant Deck with his Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, which was one of the coolest cards of Arc V. I have the feeling that something is off here.´

"What's the matter? Is my monster scaring you?" Yuri asked with a smile.

"Nah, that puny monster doesn't scare me," Nick replied with a cocky smile.

"Oh, really? I guess I end my turn now to see how you fair against my puny monster," said Yuri ending his turn.

Swords of Revealing Light 2-Counters

"Draw! I first I play Cup of Ace to see on which of us Fortuna smiles today," Nick said as the coin was tossed into the air.

"I didn't expect someone who is rumored to be very skill would have cards that rely on luck in his deck," Yuri stated.

"In my opinion cards like this make this game even more fun," Nick said with a carefree smile as the coin came down and landed on Head. "I guess Fortuna favors me," Nick said as he draws two cards.

"Luck won't win you a duel," Yuri stated.

"Most of the times not but sometimes a little bit of luck helps," Nick replied.

"Those who rely on luck aren't worth to be called duelists," Yuri stated with a serious expression.

"You're way too uptight buddy," Nick said.

"We're not buddies and would you kindly continue your turn now," Yuri said.

"Ok, ok. I summon Gray Wing in Attack Position and end my turn," Nick said.

Grey Wing (Wind/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 700/LV: 3)

"Draw! Didn't you want to get rid of my Reactor Dragon?" Yuri asked in a mocking manner.

"Well, I'm getting closer to it step by step," Nick replied.

"I guess then I better prepare by setting two cards face down and end my turn, so that your annoying Swords of Revealing Light are out of the game," Yuri stated.

Swords of Revealing Light 3-Counters

Swords of Revealing Light destroyed.

"Draw! Time to bring out a monster that can destroy your Reactor Dragon," Nick declared.

´Is he finally summoning his Blue-Eyes White Dragon?´ Yuri thought to himself.

"I sacrifice my face down monster and Grey Wing in order to summon Gandora the Dragon of Destruction," exclaimed Nick which shocked Yuri. "And I'm not finished yet. I activate Gandora's effect. By paying half of my life points I can destroy all cards on the field and banish them. Afterward, this card gains 300 ATK for each card destroyed this way," Nick explained.

Gandora the Dragon of Destruction (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 8)

Nick: 3400 / 2 = 1700 LP

Nick's field:

Two face-down cards get destroyed.

Yuri's field:

Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon gets destroyed.

Gaia Power gets destroyed.

Ancient Gear Reborn gets destroyed.

Two face-down cards get destroyed.

Gandora the Dragon of Destruction (ATK: 0 + (300 * 7) = 2100)

"And now Gandora attacks you directly," Nick declares.

Yuri: 4000 – 2100 = 1900 LP

"I guess I'm we are even now," Nick said smiling while he played two cards face down.

"Not for long," Yuri replied a bit angry.

"We will see about this," Nick replied with the smile Yuri normally has on his face. "I end my turn."

Gandora gets send to the graveyard.

"Draw! I activate Ancient Gear Double Imitation. Through this Spell, I can target up to 2 Ancient Gear monsters in either player's Graveyard and Special Summon them to my field, but they have their effects negated. The monsters I choose are Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon and Ancient Gear Wyvern and summon them in Attack Position," Yuri said.

Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/LV: 9)

Ancient Gear Wyvern (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)

"That's not good…" Nick exclaimed.

"You're right this is not good for you since my Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon will finish you with a direct attack," Yuri declares.

"Yeah, this wouldn't be good for me if I didn't have my trap card Mirror Force," Nick said.

"What?" Yuri shouted out in shock.

Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon gets destroyed.

Ancient Gear Wyvern gets destroyed.

"You were too fast to act and didn't watch out for my face-down cards which are normally useless against you," Nick said smirking while Yuri glared at him angrily.

"I play one monster in face-down Defense Position and end my turn," Yuri said in a dark tone.

"Draw! I summon Lancer Lindwurm in Attack Position and attack your face down monster," Nick declared.

Lancer Lindwurm (Wind/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)

Flip: Ancient Gear Gadget (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 2000/LV: 4)

Lancer Lindwurm (ATK: 1800) attacks Ancient Gear Gadget (DEF: 2000)

Nick: 1700 – 200 = 1500 LP

"That didn't work how it should have," Nick said scratching the back of his head.

"It seems like you rushed it this time," Yuri replied.

"Hehe, yeah I admit that this was stupid. I end my turn," Nick said.

"Draw! I activate the Spell Ancient Gear Workshop. I can add 1 Ancient Gear monster from my Graveyard to my hand," Yuri said as he added one card from his graveyard to his hand.

"I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in Attack Position and activate his effect. If you control a monster I can inflict 600 damage points to you," Yuri explained.

Nick: 1500 – 600 = 900 LP

"Next I play Ancient Gear Inspection and end my turn," Yuri said.

"Draw! Dame, I can't play any of this," Nick said frustrated. "I end my turn."

"A bad draw. I guess it's as good as over for you. Draw!" Yuri said smirking. "I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in Attack Position and activate his effect."

Nick: 900 – 600 = 300 LP

"I can take the bit damage you can deal and finish your next turn," Yuri said as he finished his turn.

"Don't regret that decision later. Draw! Finally, it's here. I activate my trap Call of the Haunted to bring back my Grey Wing in Attack Position. And now everything is in place to summon my Ace. I sacrifice my two monsters in order to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon in Attack Position," Nick declared which started an uproar in the stadium.

"The rumors where true that someone possesses Blue-Eyes White Dragon," someone in the crowd stated.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Light/Dragon/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)

"Unbelievable," Bastion said awestruck.

"Who would have thought that Nick possesses a Legendary Monster," Alexis said intrigued.

"Looks like I found someone who can challenge my Cyber Dragons," Zane said with a smirk on his face.

"How can a punk like him have this card? When someone should have this card it should be me," Chazz stated.

"Wow, guys you see that too, right?" Jaden asked who was sitting next to Mathias, Syrus, and Chumley.

"I see it but don't believe it," Syrus stated with wide opened eyes.

"I thought Kaiba was the only one who possesses Blue-Eyes," Chumley added.

"Oh great he just had to summon it," Mathias said shaking his head.

"Wait, you knew about him having Blue-Eyes?" Jaden asked surprised.

"Yeah, I knew," Mathias answered.

"Tell me where and how he got it," Jaden demanded.

"You have to ask him yourself," Mathias replied.

"Alright, when this duel is over I'm going to find out," Jaden declared.

"Nick finally brought it out," Grace said with a happy expression on her face.

"I can't believe it. It is actually true that he possesses Blue-Eyes," Gloria said in shock.

"You're right, that's shocking and could thwart our plans," the girl next to them said.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked confused.

"Don't you get it with this move Nick has probably won the duel and if he wins he becomes an Obelisk Blue. Then we cannot carry out my plan anymore," the girl stated.

"Go show him, Nick," Serena shouted who was sitting some rows behind the three girls.

"Time to end this! Blue-Eyes attack his Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! Burst Stream of Destruction!" Nick cried out.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000) attacks Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (ATK: 1000)

Yuri: 1900 – 2000 = 0000 LP

Nick: WIN

"I can't believe that I lost," Yuri stated in an angry tone.

"For me, this duel between us doesn't count," Nick stated.

"Why?" Yuri asked looking at Nick confused.

"I could tell you weren't using your full power back there. I even think you didn't even use your real deck, Machine monster just don't fir you," Nick stated which made Yuri look at him with shock. "Anyway next time we duel you should give it your all," Nick added.

"Congratulations Mister Schwarz. Today you prove your power in front of all these students and earned the right to become an Obelisk Blue," the Chancellor congratulated over the speaker system.

"Dame, I can't believe my plans were foiled," the girl stated.

"Now hold on. I never agreed to become an Obelisk Blue," Nick shouted so that everyone could hear him.

"What do you mean by this," the Chancellor asked intrigued.

"What I'm saying is I am staying a Slifer," Nick declared to the shock of the entire audience.

"Well, if you want to stay a Slifer we won't force you to become an Obelisk," the Chancellor said. Afterward, Nick made his way out of the arena.

"Seems like we are lucky," Grace stated.

"To think someone would rather stay at a rundown place like the Red Dorm instead of the luxurious Blue Dorm," Gloria said in disbelieve.

"It seems that we can keep going with our plan after all," the girl stated before standing up and leaving along Grace and Gloria.

As Nick joined the others on the rostrum he got floated with questions, but he decided to answer none of them and soon most gave up. Except for Jaden who soon also had to give up since his duel was about to start. Jaden's opponent was Chazz and their duel played out exactly like in the anime. But Nick was so caught up in their duel hoping it would differ that he didn't watch Mathias making fast work of another Slifer. Upon realizing it Mathias has already been promoted to a Ra Yellow which he accepted.

* * *

 **Later at the Slifer Dorm**

"So you choose to become a Ra. I'd hoped we would be roommates for a while longer," Nick said smiling.

"You knew exactly I would advance as soon as I could. Besides you may like this Dorm but I rather live in the Yellow Dorm," Mathias replied. "Besides that does mean you have a room for yourself," Mathias added.

"You're right! That means I won't be forced to wake up in the morning!" Nick exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, that's the first thing that comes to your mind," Mathias said shaking his head as he picked up his last stuff before making his way to the door.

"See ya tomorrow," Nick said smirking.

"That is if you even come to class from now on," Mathias replied as he left the room.

 **And that's chapter 6. Nick showed his Blue-Eyes to everyone like said in the previous chapter. Also, Mathias became a Ra Yellow, I decided to left out that duel since it would have been just a one-sided beat down. There is no Slifer except Jaden who could compete with Nick or Mathias. Anyway, this also should show that the two of them have different ambitions. While Nick just wants to have fun and though challenges Mathias is a guy who wants to succeed and in order to do so takes the path which is most advantages for him.**

 **Also, I'm looking for a Beta Reader, so if you're interested just PM me.**

 **Like always, please read and review.**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there, community. Since I did bring out any chapters in the time of my exams I thought I bring out a second one this week and here it is.**

 **Chapter 7: Abandoned Dorm and Friendly Match**

 **At Kaiba Cooperation**

"Minster Kaiba we have some new that would interest you," a man in a black suit said.

"What is it? I'm busy making a deal with a new company," Kaiba stated angrily about the intrusion.

"At Duel Academy appeared a new Slifer student," the man said.

"You come to me because of a Slifer? If he did something wrong throw him out of the Academy!" Kaiba said.

"That's not it," the man said.

"Then what is it?" Kaiba asked.

"This Slifer is using Blue-Eyes White Dragon," the man said.

"If it is just… WHAT?" Kaiba asked now shocked.

"We have some footage of a Slifer summoning Blue-Eyes," the man stated.

"That means that someone else possesses them," Kaiba stated in thought. "I think I'm going to visit Pegasus," Kaiba stated to the man.

"But what about the deal?" the man asked.

"Forget about that this is more imported now!" Kaiba stated as he walked out of his office.

* * *

 **Slifer Dorm, late at night**

"... And underneath the full moon, I see a path to a cavern that seems... abandoned!" Syrus said.

Nick, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley were sitting around a table in the mess hall by the light of a single candle. A deck of cards was sitting on the table, a few of the cards are face-up on the tabletop. Syrus was in the middle of a scary story.

"Oh, really? Then what?" Jaden hushed.

"Then at the back of the cavern I see a mysterious lake," Syrus continued. "So I go in to look ve-e-ery carefully. And, under just the right angle of light at the very bottom of the lake, beyond my reflection, I see a rare and powerful card. The Dark Magician. Naturally, I go to get it. But when I reach for it... An arm shoots out, grabs me, and begins to pull me into the lake! Help me! Not the water! Anything but the water!" Syrus cried out.

"Oh, water is not so scary!" Jaden stated.

"Uh... dirty swamp water? Ohh, you're right, only a chump would be scared of that," Syrus said sighing.

"There you're right. Your story was so boring I almost fallen asleep," Nick said with his head lying on the table.

"You always sleep so that's not fair," Sy replied.

In the background, Chumley was utterly terrified. Jaden holds up a level-four monster, Earthbound Spirit, the card Syrus drew and said:

"Still, good story. Mid-level scares for a mid-level card. But I hope I get a high level!" Jaden said.

"It's my turn now," Jaden replied as he drew a card. The card was Sinister Serpent, a level one.

"Aw, you lucked out. You hardly have to scare us at all with that low card," Syrus stated.

"Aw, what a bummer. I guess I go to my room to sleep," Nick said closing his eyes.

"Come on just a last story," Jaden pleaded which made Nick sight and sit back down. "All right. Well, I think I have a story that'll do the trick. Well, it's more like... a memory. Back when I was a little kid, I used to hear sounds. But I'd only hear 'em real late at night.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Jaden, maybe five or six in this memory, sleeping in his bed late at night. Faint, strange noises, growls and caws, monster noises, can be heard.

Jaden: I'd think I was dreaming, but then...

Little Jaden woke up and walked to his closet door. It's glowing with sparkling white light. He walks over and opens the door, which then goes dark.

Jaden: They sounded like voices, but not ones I recognized. I'd go to check it out...

Little Jaden now standing in a small playroom with a plastic slide, a toy chest, a stuffed plane, a giant, stuffed pair of dice, a baseball, and, sitting in the middle of the floor, a leather deck box.

Jaden: But every time I did, there was nothing. Nothing except my cards.

Little Jaden sits on the floor and picks up the deck box, looking inside.

* * *

 **End Flashback**

"And?" Syrus asked intrigued.

"That's the end of the story," Jaden replied.

"That's it?" Syrus and Chumley groaned.

"But wane hear something strange? Lately, I've started hearing them again," Jaden said thinking back to one of the times he's heard Winged Kuriboh and almost seen it wink.

"Hohohohoho! Hey, I want to join in on the fright-fest!" Banner who just entered the room said.

Everyone jumps except Nick. Jaden and Syrus were staring at Professor Banner with huge balloon-eyes, Chumley was nowhere in sight and Nick was just looking in his direction. Banner has joined them, carrying his cat, Pharaoh, in his arms.

"Hey there," Nick said giving a small wave.

"Don't scare us like that!" Syrus exclaimed still scared.

"Since you're here now, why don't you draw a card? The tougher it is, the scarier your story has to be," Nick explained while the others calm down, and Chumley was clinging to the wall, whimpering in fear.

"Oh, well that certainly sounds easy enough. Let's see here..." Banner said as he drew Five-Headed Dragon.

"Whoa, that's a level-twelve monster," Jaden stated enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go to bed now," Syrus said as he tried to flee the scene but Nick did hold onto his jacket and didn't let him leave. Syrus gave up after a short struggle.

"Hahahaha! What is wrong, don't you want to hear about the Abandoned Dorm at the end of the island?" Banner asked smiling.

"Abandoned Drom?" Jaden asked intruded.

"Yes. No one talks about it, but there was once a special dorm set at the edge of the forest. It was shut down after several students mysteriously went missing," Banner explained.

"Where'd they all go?" Syrus asked gulping.

"Well, that's the mystery of it, but the rumor was that it had something to do with shadow games," Banner replied.

"Thanks, you can stop now!" Chumley said not wanting to listen to any more of this.

"You see, kids, shadow games are duels played with powerful mystical items," Banner began to explain.

"Millennium Items, right? I've heard about this, but it's not true," Jaden stated.

"Hahahahaha! Yes, that is what most people say. But I find that most stories? Well, they generally have to come from somewhere," Banner said smiling again. Pharaoh meows and Banner said: "Well, I think that is my cue to get back to my room." Afterward, they said their bye to Banner as he walks out.

"You know, there is this creepy building I saw in the forest once..." Syrus began to say before being interrupted by Jaden. "Aw, sweet! Then you'll lead the way for us tomorrow night!"

"What!" Syrus exclaimed shocked about what Jaden said.

"Wait a sec! Whaddaya mean us?" Chumley asked trembling.

"He meant all of us. You, Sy, me and himself," Nick stated the obvious.

"It'll be fun!" Jaden said.

"If it's fun I'm sold," Nick stated smirking knowing what is going to happen.

"Yeah… fun," Chumley murmured.

"Aw, man," Sy added.

"Ahahahahahaha! This is just the opportunity I've been waiting for! I think it's time the shadow games made a comeback! Millennium Items and all! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Crowler said laughing outside the window, where he has been listening in.

"Somebody else heard that creepy laugh," Nick asked inside.

"Stop it already! We are already scared enough," Sy stated.

"He's right," Chumley agreed.

* * *

 **That next night**

Duel Academy's lighthouse at the end of its concrete pier shines beams out into the night. Crowler is standing by the lighthouse when a fearsome individual with the golden pyramid joins him.

"So you're the one they call the Shadow Duelist," Crowler stated.

Fog was spreading around the Shadow Duelist's feet. Either he's pure evil or he has dry ice in the suitcase he carries at his side. Anyway, he said: "My opponents call me many things, most of which are hard to discern through their shrieks of sheer terror. But enough small talk. What's the job?"

"Hmph. I want you to frighten someone so intensely, that he leaves this academy and never comes back! Up to the challenge?" Crowler asked.

The fog continues to spread along the ground and it's all over half the pier by the time the man said: "Of course. I never turn my back to a challenge!"

Crowler darts over to the side and the Shadow Duelist instantly turns to face him. He tries it again. As he said, the Shadow Duelist never turns his back toward a challenge.

"Oh my. You are good," Crowler admitted.

"I'm better than good. And I'll prove it. Not just by scaring this someone, but by banishing him to the Shadow Realm!" The man stated zooming backward and the fog followed him.

"Hm. Well, all right, if you insist," Crowler said after the man vanished.

* * *

 **Somewhere deep in the forest**

"...I mean, you could look at it as being lost. Or, you could just say we found a couple places where it's not," Jaden said to encourage Sy and Chumley since the four of them were lost.

"Yeah, well we've been finding places for over an hour now, but then I guess it could be worse for Sy," Chumley stated.

"Huh? Why?" Jaden asked.

"Because there could be a lake of dirty swamp water near," Chumley said chuckling.

"Very funny. But you were the one who refused to bathe because you were scared of the bath water last night!" Sy stated.

"Could you stop with your lovers' squall?" Nick asked annoyed by their behavior. "And besides Syrus shouldn't you be the brave one?"

"He is right. After all Sy, you said to Chumley, you would be always there for him," Jaden added.

"It's not like that," Sy said blushing.

"You shouldn't deny your feelings," Jaden stated.

"You should just admit you're gay," Nick added.

"What does gay mean?" Jaden asked earing a strange look from Nick.

"You see someone is gay when…" Nick began before Sy interrupted him.

"Stop! You don't need to explain and I'm not gay!" Sy shouted.

"Whatever," Nick said as he began to walk again.

"Can you explain to me what gay means?" Jaden asked Chumley as the three started to follow Nick.

"You shouldn't worry about it," Chumley stated.

Bickering all the way, they are nevertheless on the right path to reach the Abandoned Dorm and soon the beam of Jaden's flashlight falls on the red rose left at the bottom of the gatepost.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Jaden said.

"Check out what's behind it!" Syrus replied.

"The old dorm!" Jaden stated excitedly.

"And probably lots of ghosts, too!" Chumley added frightened.

"Relax guys. I actually take naps from time to time here," Nick stated which made Sy and Chumley at him in disbelieve.

"Why would you sleep in front of such a creepy building?" Sy asked in disbelieve.

"What is nice out here and also I don't get bothered by these annoying people asking about my Blue-Eyes," I explained.

"Yeah, it's still shocking you have them," Jaden stated. "And you still owe me that duel!"

"We already did have a duel," Nick replied.

"Yeah, but I mean with duel disks and all," Jaden said.

"All right. I duel you tomorrow after school," Nick said.

"Great!" Jaden said as they heard a footstep on a fallen stick. Chumley and Syrus freaked out.

"What was that?" Both of them asked frightened as they cling onto Nick.

"Let go or I'll make you into ghosts," Nick said which frightened the both of them more than the potential ghost and so they let go.

Jaden and Nick turned and see that it is Alexis, carrying a flashlight and looking startled.

"Hi, Alexis," Jaden said with Chumley and Sy clinging onto him now.

"Alexis? What are you doing here?" Sy asked letting go of Jaden.

"That's funny, I was about to ask you guys the very same thing," Alexis stated.

"We heard about the Abandoned Dorm and wanted to check it out," Jaden said.

"Well, that's not very intelligent. Don't you know that kids have a way of disappearing around here?" Alexis asked.

"Aw, come on, that's just some urban myth!" Jaden stated.

"No, it's not. Believe me, I know. Why else would the Academy make this place completely forbidden? They catch you here and they'll expel you, Jaden," she stated.

"Yeah, sure, okay, so then why are you here?" Jaden asked.

"I have my reasons, that's why!" Alexis replied angrily.

"Whoa, Alexis, no need to snap. We just came here to look around, but hey, we'll stay outta your way, don't worry about it," Jaden replied.

"Yeah and don't shout you make Sy and Chumley piss their pants," Nick added which earned an angry look from them.

"Look... it's just that..." she began while walking a few steps away. "One of the kids who disappeared here... was my brother."

This made Jaden and Chumley gasp, Sy got pale and Nick had no change in expression already knowing this. Jaden comprehendingly looks again at the red rose on the ground before the gatepost.

"If Alexis' brother really disappeared, then the rumors aren't just rumors...!" Sy stated shaking in fear. "I say we go back."

"Yeah? Well... I say we go in!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Count me in," Nick stated.

"What?" Sy and Chumley asked.

"See ya in a few, guys!" Jaden said as he and Nick walked toward the front door, leaving the other at the gate.

"Don't disappear on us! Haha!" Jaden said laughing.

"And don't piss your pants in front of your boyfriend," Nick added also laughing.

"Disappear? Wait up!" Sy and Chumley shouted as they run in behind them while Alexis was watching behind a tree. She turned to leave and runs into the Shadow Duelist.

The events were watched by a certain girl.

* * *

 **Inside the Abandoned Dorm**

Jaden, Nick, Syrus, and Chumley were standing in the main hall of the Abandoned Dorm, their flashlights trained on the walls. The mysterious building had seen better days. The walls were cracking with age, the wooden furniture lied smashed and broken on the floor, beneath a fancy chandelier on which over half the sparkling beads have fallen off.

"This place is sweet!" Jaden exclaimed.

"I wonder what they did here when it was still used," Nick said.

"You know a little paint, a couple cardboard boxes, maybe a throw rug and we could so totally move in here!" Jaden said.

"I agree this place would make a nice home," Nick agreed.

"What? Are you kidding? This is even worse than the Slifer Dorm!" Syrus stated.

"Aaaaaaaaahh!" a loud scream could be heard.

Syrus and Chumley got scared and hugged each other while Jaden and Nick were just a bit surprised.

"That sounded like Alexis!" Sy stated frightened.

"Let's go!" Jaden ordered and all of them run into the next room. There Jaden ran down the stairs and picks up the single card he saw on the floor. Etoile Cyber, Alexis' card. "This is Alexis' card!" Jaden stated.

"Well, there's only one way that she could have gone!" Chumley said pointing to the hallway ahead.

"Then let's go!" Nick said as he began to run but after meters, he fell through the ground and landed a floor beneath. "Ahh, I'm gone feel that tomorrow."

"Nick everything okay?" Sy asked worried about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go and search for Alexis I find a way to you guys," Nick replied.

"Alright see you later," Jaden said as he, Sy and Chumley began to run into the direction where Alexis should be.

"Now let's see where this way leads me," Nick said as he began walking.

* * *

 **20 minutes later**

"Finally found my way back into the main… who is there?" Nick asked out loud after hearing cracking deals.

"So you noticed me," a girl with purple hair which she wears in twin-tails said emerging from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Nick asked not recognizing the girl at all. She was defiantly not from GX or Arc V, so was she?

"You can call me Wisteria. And you're the famous Slifer with Blue-Eyes," she stated.

"So what do you want and why are you here? It's forbidden," Nick stated.

"The same could I ask," She replied.

"Simple I'm here because I thought it could be fun. And now answer my question!" Nick demanded.

"I'm here because I heard that you would be here," she stated.

"Please, don't tell me you're also a fangirl," Nick said.

"I'm wouldn't call myself a fangirl, even so, I'm interested in you," Wisteria said.

"Sorry, not interested," Nick replied immediately.

"Not in that kind of way. I want your help by something," Wisteria stated.

"Not interested," Nick replied starting to walk where he last saw Jaden and the others.

"I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice. If you don't agree to help me I'm going to make sure you and friends will be thrown out of the Academy by the end of the week," she stated.

"Alright I can at least hear what you have to say," Nick said turning around to face her.

"I heard you plan to duel Jaden tomorrow. Win against him and if you do I want you to duel just one more person afterward I make sure nothing of this gets out," she said.

"That does… sound acceptable. But who is the second person I have to duel?" Nick asked interestedly.

"That I tell you if you are able to beat Jaden Yuki," she replied.

"Alright you got yourself a deal," Nick agreed.

"Wonderful! I will contact you after you win the duel tomorrow," she said as she left.

"I think I just stumbled into something interesting," Nick said smirking as he made his way to Jaden and the others.

* * *

 **After Jaden beat, Titan and all gathered outside the Abandoned Dorm**

After Alexis woke up Jaden said to her: "Well. Good morning, sleepyhead.

"Where am I...? What're you doing here?" Alexis asked sitting against a tree stump, with the others seated around her.

"Hold on, what kind of a 'thank you' is that! We're here because we had to find the bad guy, win the duel, and rescue the damsel in distress!" Jaden said as he hands her, her Etoile Cyber along a picture frame they found in the front room.

"My brother...! Oh...! This is the first trace of him I've seen in a long time!" Alexis said happily.

"That's right. I brought it to let you know that we want to help you find him. After all, we can't have you getting' locked up in any more tombs searching' for him all by yourself!" Jaden said smiling.

"You really were worried about me, weren't you...," Alexis said.

"Of course we're friends. Besides I never say no, so long its fun," Nick said smirking.

"That's so like you," Alexis stated smiling as the sun was just rising.

"Ugh. Uh oh, the sun's up. Better get back before they notice that we're gone!" Jaden stated.

"Bye, Alexis," Sy said.

"Yeah, later," Chumley said.

"See ya," Nick said.

"The three of them take off jogging back home. Jaden calls back to her: " Oh and if anyone asks, we were never here!"

As the four of them approached the Slifer Dorm Nick said to Jaden: "We duel in front of the Slifer Dorm in the afternoon."

"Sweet," Jaden said smirking.

* * *

 **In the afternoon**

"Here gathered quietly the crowd," Nick started looking around seeing not only Silfers watching them but even Ras and some Obelisks.

"That's unimportant let's get ready to duel," Jaden replied.

On the sidelines, some people were discussing who would win this like Bastion and Mathias.

"So do you think Nick will win this?" Bastion asked Mathias who now was wearing a Yellow Uniform.

"Nick will win," Mathias stated.

"I'm not too sure. Jaden is a good duelist and always seems to get the right draw at the right time," Bastion stated.

"I still believe Nick will win this," Mathias replied.

"Are you ready?" Jaden asked.

"Let's do this," Nick said.

"Game on!/Get your game on!"

Nick: 4000 LP

Jaden: 4000 LP

"I'll go first! Draw! I set one monster and play one face-down card," Jaden said.

"Since you started so slow I'm gone pick up the pace. Draw! I activate the spell Ancient Rules, in order to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Light/Dragon/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8) in Attack Position," Nick said as his Ace appeared.

"Wow, it's always amazing to see your Dragon. I can't wait to take him down," Jaden said.

"Don't think this will be as easy as you think," Nick stated before continuing his turn. "Next I summon Luster Dragon (Wind/Dragon/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600/LV: 4) in Attack Position. Now it's time to battle Blue-Eyes obliterate his face-down monster. Burst Stream of Destruction!" Nick cried out.

Jaden's Face-Down monster: Elemental HERO Clayman (Earth/Warrior/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000/LV: 4)

Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000) attacks Elemental HERO Clayman (DEF: 2000)

"I activate my trap Hero Signal since my monster got destroyed by battle I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Elemental HERO monster from my deck or hand. I Special Summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman (Water/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200/LV: 4) in Defense Position," Jaden said.

"Then my Luster Dragon will get rid of him right away!" Nick stated.

Luster Dragon (ATK: 1900) attacks Elemental HERO Bubbleman (DEF: 1200)

"I play one card face-down and end my turn," Nick said finishing his turn.

"Draw! It's fusion time! I activate the Spell Polymerization to combine my Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix in order to Fusion Summon Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (Wind/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200/LV: 6) in Attack Position. Before you say anything I know my Hero is weaker than your Dragon but I can change that with my Field-Spell Skyscraper. When now an Elemental HERO monster attacks and its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only," Jaden explained. "And now my hero will bring down your dragon. Go! Skydive Scorcher!"

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100) attacks Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000)

Skyscraper effect: Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100 + 1000 = 3100)

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (ATK: 3100) attacks Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000)

"Did you really think you could defeat my Dragon with that? If so you're wrong I activate my Trap Prideful Roar by paying the difference between our monsters attack points my monster gains ATK equal to the difference +300, during damage calculation," Nick explained.

Nick: 4000 – 100 = 3900 LP

Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000 + 100 + 300 = 3400 ATK)

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (ATK: 3100) attacks Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3400)

Jaden: 4000 – 300 = 3700 LP

"Oh man, I messed up. But I can still play the Spell Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Next, I set one monster in Defense Position and that's it for this turn," Jaden said disappointed of the results of this turn.

"Draw! I activate Cup of Ace. Let's see what we have. Tails I guess you're the lucky one," Nick stated.

"Thanks for the two extra cards," Jaden said with a big grin.

"You'll need them if you want to bring down my Blue-Eyes but I will also draw two cards because of my Pot of Greed! Anyway, I attack your face-down monster with my Luster dragon!"

Jaden's Face-Down monster: Winged Kuriboh (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/LV: 1)

Luster Dragon (ATK: 1900) attacks Winged Kuriboh (DEF: 200)

"Now since my Kuriboh got destroyed and send to the GY I don't take any damage for the rest of the turn," Jaden stated.

"I guess then I end my turn with this face-down," Nick said.

"My turn. Draw! I activate my Trap Call of the Haunted to return my Flame Wingman in Attack Position. And you know what happens if he does. Go! Skydive Scorcher!" Jaden exclaimed.

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100) attacks Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000)

Skyscraper effect: Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100 + 1000 = 3100)

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (ATK: 3100) attacks Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000)

"I activate a Trap!" Nick exclaimed.

"What! Again!" Jaden stated shocked.

"My Trap is Half Unbreak, I target my Blue-Eyes as its target. Now it can't be destroyed by battle and all damage involving him is halved," Nick explained.

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (ATK: 3100) attacks Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000)

Nick: 3900 – 50 = 3850 LP

"Also you Hero's ability won't activate since my dragon is still on the field," Nick remarked.

"Come on how hard can it be to destroy one monster?" Jaden complained.

"What, giving up already?" Nick asked smirking.

"No way! I have way too much to give up! I play one card face-down and end my turn," Jaden said.

"My turn. Draw! My Blue-Eyes will obliterate your Hero! Burst Stream of Destruction!" Nick exclaimed.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000) attacks Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100)

Jaden: 3700 – 900 = 2800 LP

"Next Luster Dragon attacks you directly!"

Jaden: 2800 – 1900 = 900 LP

"I end my turn," Nick said.

"Things don't look good but a single draw can change everything! Draw! I activate another Polymerization to fuse my Elemental HERO Wildheart and Elemental HERO Bladedge to Fusion Summon Elemental HERO Wildedge (Earth/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300/LV: 8) in Attack Position.

And now he will destroy your Blue-Eyes!" Jaden exclaimed.

Elemental HERO Wildedge (ATK: 2600) attacks Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000)

Skyscraper effect: Elemental HERO Wildedge (ATK: 2600 + 1000 = 3600)

Elemental HERO Wildedge (ATK: 3600) attacks Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000)

Nick: 3850 – 600 = 3250 LP

"And since to his effect, he can attack every monster that you control that means next is your Luster Dragon!"

Elemental HERO Wildedge (ATK: 2600) attacks Luster Dragon (ATK: 1900)

Nick: 3250 – 700 = 2550 LP

"Now I play one card face-down and end my turn," Jaden said. "See I did manage to defeat your Blue-Eyes!"

"Yeah, you did beat ONE of my Blue-Eyes," Nick admitted.

"Oh, right. You still have two more of them," Jaden stated with a troubled expression.

"Don't worry you have just to deal with one more of my dragons! Draw! I activate the Spell Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue-Eyes. Come back my Dragon!" Nick exclaimed as his Dragon reappeared behind him.

"And here he is again! So I really have to get rid of him to win this duel," Jaden stated.

"Sorry but this duel is already over!" Nick declared.

"What? How?" Jaden asked.

"Easy. I use your own specialty to defeat you!" Nick declared.

"Wait! Will you summon that dragon?" Jaden asked excited but terrified at the same time.

"Yes! I activate my Polymerization to fuse the Blue-Eyes on my field with the two Blue-Eyes in my hand to Fusion Summon my ultimate dragon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (Light/Dragon/Fusion/ATK: 4500/DEF: 3800/LV: 12) in Attack Position," Nick declared as the enormous dragon emerged behind him.

"Man that monster is terrifying," Jaden stated.

"Yeah and powerful! Go, Ultimate Burst!" Nick exclaimed as his monster began to fire an energy beam out of each of the three mouths of his.

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 4500) attacks Elemental HERO Wildedge (ATK: 2600)

Jaden: 900 – 1900 = 0000 LP

Nick: WIN

"I win," Nick stated.

"I guess you can't win them all but it was still fun," Jaden said getting up from the ground. "Let's do this again sometime!"

"Alright I'll duel you again some other time," Nick promised.

After the duel finished the large crowd started to disappear until Jaden, Nick, Sy, Chumley, Mathias, and Bastion were left.

"So it seems that we got the answer who is the strongest Slifer," Bastion stated.

"Yeah, I hate to admit it but Nick is stronger than me," Jaden replied scratching the back of his head.

"I always thought Jaden was the best even so Nick possesses Blue-Eyes," Sy said.

"Ah that's sweet of you Sy," Jaden said.

"You guys it's getting late. Bastion and I better head back for dinner," Mathias said.

"Yeah, I agree," Bastion said.

"Well, I guess that means so you tomorrow at school," Nick said.

"If you get up that is," Mathias replied smirking.

"Come on I'm only missed school twice," Nick tried to defend himself.

"And missed the first lesson every time," Mathias added.

"Yeah, that too," Nick admitted laughing.

"Let's also go eat," Jaden suggested to which the other Slifers agreed and the two parties parted ways.

* * *

 **Evening in the forest**

Nick was leaning against a tree waiting for the girl he met last night in the Abandoned Dorm. After a short amount of time, the girl called Wisteria appears.

"Finally! Do you know how long I had to wait for you?" Nick asked annoyed.

"Now, now. Don't be so hostile," she said smiling at him.

"Then tell me what is this all about?" Nick asked getting impatient.

"Well, it's about a certain Obelisk Blue called Seydina Shiraishi. He calls himself the leader of the Six Attribute Deck Masters, a group of Obelisk Blue students who each wield a Deck of one of the game's six Attributes," Wisteria explained.

"And why should I beat him in a duel?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow.

"You see they take the best cards of the people they beat and I want that to stop," Wisteria stated.

"I heard rumors about it but I don't believe that's the reason you're wanting me to beat him," Nick stated.

"Is that really so important what I gain out of it?" Wisteria asked.

"Since I don't really have a choice, I guess not," Nick replied sighing.

"Exactly! Also, I should tell you that to duel him you have to beat the other five members Truly, Celia, Brown, Dante, and Rock who you do it is up to you," she said.

"Don't worry I will obliterate every single one of them myself," Nick said smirking.

"Oh, I would have never guessed you have such an aggressive side on you," Wisteria said surprised.

"You just woke up a sleeping dragon by threatening my friends and me!" Nick said glaring at her.

"Oh my, I could fall for you with that aggressive attitude," she stated.

"I don't care as long as you stay true to your word or I make sure you're going to regret it!" Nick said as he began to walk away.

"I think I found the perfect guy for the job," Wisteria said smiling as she turned around to leave.

 **And this was chapter 7. I guess many of you expect that Nick would somehow play a role in the duel against Titan or duel him himself but you were wrong. I decided to let show a duel between Nick and Jaden in order to show who the strongest Slifer is at the moment. Also, the mysterious girl revealed herself and is forcing Nick to duel against some people. What her impact in the story is and what's in store for Nick you have to see for yourself in the future chapters.**

 **As always, please read and review.**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, community. First I want to thank everyone who is still looking at this I know I didn't update in quite a while but due to me having a serious sickness. As a result of it, I couldn't update. In the time I got treated I had time to read some more Fanfiction which includes this and what I have planned for it. I'm not satisfied with what I'm writing currently. The OCs have no depth or superficial. I think that results in me hanging on to what I originally planned and bringing in to many OC that share the spotlight. That's why I decided to start new with just one OC in the story. I know that this would be my third try getting into this story and because of that I would like to ask what you guys expect from a story like this. But the Deck that the OC will be using is already decided and the setting will remain the same since I plan to make some crossover between this new story and other I'm going to write alongside. You can write your ideas or suggestions in the review or PM me. I will respond to everything you will write to me.  
**

 **I hope you guys will continue to read the other story of mine. Especially: Legionstone,** **SMDBZX, SolarAquarion since I'm very grateful for your feedback.**

 **Watch out for my Next Story: Yugioh GX - Integral Factor**

 **Until my next story.**


End file.
